He Just Left
by Heidi0Me
Summary: SPOILERS FIN DE SAISON 5 ! Cuddy n'avait jamais vu Wilson pleurer... Sauf au sujet de House. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause de House.
1. Seul

**Résumé : **SPOILERS FIN DE SAISON 5 ! Cuddy n'avait jamais vu Wilson pleurer… Sauf au sujet de House. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause de House.

**Disclaimer :** MALHEUREUSEMENT, ni Hugh Laurie ni cette fabuleuse série ne m'appartiennent. C'est pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord…

… … **...**

**Chapitre 1 : Seul**

… … …

Il était d'un blanc parfait. Probablement repeint récemment… Cependant une petite fissure brisait cette monotonie au centre de la pièce. Une toute petite fissure sur ce grand plafond que House observait depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines. Il se disait parfois avec ironie qu'elle était devenue sa seule, son unique amie dans cet univers de folie. Un fou, **seul** au milieu d'autres fous, voilà ce qu'était à présent le brillant diagnosticien Gregory House.

***

Wilson, plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier, regardait à peine où il mettait les pieds. Pensant arriver devant son bureau, il leva les yeux et sursauta. Il était si près de la porte qu'il aurait dû se reculer pour lire le nom du médecin à qui appartenait _réellement_ ce bureau. Mais Wilson n'en avait pas besoin. Il connaissait trop bien cette pièce, cette guitare posée dans un coin, ces affaires que personne n'avait encore eu le courage d'enlever dans l'espoir qu'_un jour_, leur propriétaire revienne.

- Docteur Wilson ? Il y a un problème ?

L'intéressé sursauta à nouveau et se retourna brusquement.

- Oh, bonjour Cameron. Non, aucun problème… Je passais là… Par hasard alors je me suis arrêté. C'est tout…

- Mais votre bureau n'est pas à cet étage.

En voyant les yeux rougis et les mains tremblantes de l'oncologue, Cameron regretta cette dernière phrase et tenta de les sortir de cette conversation.

- Enfin, peu importe. Je dois y aller, Chase m'attend.

- Bien sûr. A demain.

- A demain Docteur Wilson.

***

Wilson lança ses clés sur la table basse en entrant chez lui. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine et sortit une bière du frigo. Au passage, il croisa son reflet dans un miroir.

_Tu ressembles au cadavre d'un Saint, Jimmy ! Ou… A moi après une overdose… Non, je suis sûr que même la tête dans mon vomi je suis plus sexy que toi ! _

Il fut pris d'un rictus nerveux. Maintenant c'était lui qui entendait des voix. Et pas n'importe quelle voix ! Wilson n'aurait jamais cru que ces six semaines sans voir son meilleur ami seraient si difficiles. Il ouvrit sa bière, s'affala dans un fauteuil et la bu tranquillement.

L'imaginer là-bas était atroce pour lui. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé à des gens qui ne connaissaient rien de lui et qui ne le verraient que comme un dingue de plus dans un asile de dingues. A l'hôpital, tout le monde le fixait, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Dans les yeux des gens, il voyait clairement que certains étaient ravis du départ de House, d'autres s'en moquaient éperdument, et d'autres enfin, les plus rares, le regrettaient. Etrangement, il craignait bien plus la dernière catégorie. Car ces personnes ne cessaient de lui demander des nouvelles de son ami, alors qu'il n'avait _rien_ à leur dire.

Oh, bien sûr, les médecins de House l'appelaient souvent. Mais Wilson refusait, encore et encore, d'aller le voir. Il ne le pouvait pas, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il s'en sentait incapable. Et pourtant il en avait honte. Il se dégoûtait lui-même d'abandonner ce cynique égoïste dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Il aurait dû prévenir les parents de House. Ils étaient en droit de savoir que leur fils unique avait été interné. Mais après cela, comment pourrait-il leur expliquer qu'il n'était pas allé lui rendre visite ? Comment pourrait-il leur dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, rien d'autre que le conduire dans cette _prison_ qui semblait sortie d'un autre âge ?

Wilson soupira. Sa bière était presque terminée et il n'était toujours pas plus avancé. Ce soir, comme les autres soirs, il allait se coucher avec sa culpabilité et ses remords. Et ce soir, comme les autres soirs, il allait être incapable de trouver le sommeil avant de longues heures.

House était parti, et Wilson restait là, **seul**…

… … …

Voilà le premier chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, ou si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

La suite bientôt… = )


	2. A n'en plus pouvoir

… … …

**Chapitre 2 : A n'en plus pouvoir**

… … …

En ouvrant la porte de son bureau le lendemain, Wilson ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Cuddy. Elle était assise dans son fauteuil, regardant tranquillement par la fenêtre.

- Lisa ?

Elle se redressa soudainement et lui sourit tristement.

- Bonjour James.

Il s'approcha en silence, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Les mots avaient fini par devenir inutiles entre eux depuis le départ de House. Ils souffraient tous deux de son absence, et ils le savaient.

- Il faut prévenir ses parents.

- Je sais.

- Et il faut prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Je sais.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça…

- Je sais Lisa.

Leur ton était monotone. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois. Lorsque le silence s'installa à nouveau, Cuddy ne put retenir une larme qui dévala sa joue dans une légère traînée noire. Elle sembla alors reprendre ses esprits. Brusquement elle essuya son visage du revers de la main, remit son tailleur en place et quitta le bureau. Wilson resta dans la même position plusieurs minutes. Il se sentait découragé, comme s'il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit sans son idiot de meilleur ami à ses côtés…

***

Le trajet lui avait paru machinal. Qu'y avait-il de mal à se rendre chez son ami ?

Wilson plongea la main dans sa poche pour saisir le trousseau de clés de House. Il les gardait en permanence avec lui. C'était lui qui avait pris la décision de laisser l'appartement en état. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Un sourire lui échappa à la vue des affaires du médecin.

La porte se referma en claquant. Il revenait ici pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour, jour qu'il avait attendu si longtemps sans réaliser à quel point il changerait sa vie et la rendrait difficile. Une boîte de Vicodin trônait sur le piano, vestige du passé. Avant de s'asseoir, Wilson saisit le téléphone et chercha dans le répertoire le numéro des parents de House. Il le trouva rapidement, à son grand désespoir. Rassemblant son courage il pressa la touche d'appel et porta le combiné à son oreille.

- Allo ?

Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa gorge.

- Allo ?!

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Son corps manquait d'air.

- Si c'est une blague ne rappelez pas !

Wilson soupira de soulagement en entendant son interlocuteur raccroche. Après avoir repris son souffle, il reposa le téléphone à sa place. Il hésita un instant et se précipita vers la cage d'escaliers, refermant le verrou hâtivement pour partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit qui réveillait en lui trop de souvenirs douloureux. Mais _pourquoi_ ne parvenait-il pas à l'oublier ?

***

- Je te jure ! J'arrive pour lui donner ses médicaments, et il me demande si j'ai une capote sur moi !

- Depuis le temps que je dis qu'on devrait changer de boulot !

Deux infirmiers discutaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Ils avaient presque terminé leur service et devaient simplement amener le traitement d'un dernier patient dans sa chambre.

- Bonjour Monsieur House !

Un cri d'effroi retentit dans tout l'étage lorsque l'infirmier pénétra dans la pièce.

- Ben ! Appelle les secours tout de suite !

- Quoi ?!

- Fais ce que je te dis ! MAINTENANT !


	3. Au nom du père

… … …

**Chapitre 3 : Au nom du père**

… … …

Wilson alluma la lumière à contrecœur. Il avait trouvé le sommeil peu de temps auparavant et commençait sa garde très tôt. Pourtant, lorsque le téléphone sonna, un instinct profondément caché en lui le força à se lever pour décrocher. Il prononça son nom d'une voix pâteuse et sans doute à peine plus audible qu'un murmure tandis qu'il se grattait la tête.

- Wilson.

- Monsieur James Wilson ? Ici le centre Mayfield.

- Oui…

- Vous êtes bien la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence concernant Gregory House ?

A la simple évocation du nom de son ami, Wilson prit peur. Tout son corps se raidit. C'était à présent certain, il était parfaitement éveillé.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

- Eh bien… Oui. Mais il serait préférable de vous en parler en face à face.

Plus la conversation avançait et moins elle lui plaisait. Il pouvait sentir que le médecin qui lui parlait était mal à l'aise et se doutait donc qu'il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Ecoutez, je suis épuisé, il est très tard et je travaille demain. Et en plus maintenant je suis mort d'inquiétude. Allez droit au but s'il vous plaît !

Un léger silence lui répondit.

- C'est assez… Délicat. Gregory a été transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche il y a quelques heures.

Wilson céda définitivement à la panique. Il en était même incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

- Deux de nos infirmiers l'ont retrouvé allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, baignant dans son sang. Il s'est coupé les veines.

- Attendez, il est…

- Il est vivant. Les secours sont arrivés à temps, mais il était déjà très faible et son état reste visiblement critique.

- Qu'en dit son médecin ?

- Il a refusé de se prononcer.

Cette phrase anodine jeta un grand froid entre les deux interlocuteurs. Etant lui-même médecin, Wilson savait pertinemment dans quel cas extrême on pouvait dire ces quelques mots lourds de sens. Ils intervenaient au moment précis où l'espoir devenait utopie.

- Monsieur Wilson ?

La voix fatiguée du médecin le tira de ses pensées.

- Oui, pardonnez-moi. Je vais me mettre en route immédiatement. Je… J'arrive.

- Très bien. Dois-je prévenir les parents de Gregory ?

Le sang de Wilson se glaça. Ils ignoraient que leur fils était interné en hôpital psychiatrique, comment pourrait-il leur annoncer qu'il était entre la vie et la mort ? Il hésita un instant à accepter et ainsi à laisser la plus lourde tâche au médecin du centre. Mais au fond, il savait que c'était à lui de le faire. Il devait assumer.

- Non, je m'en occuperai. Je voudrais seulement… Le voir, avant. Je pense arriver dans la matinée.

***

Cuddy fut très surprise, en arrivant dans son bureau, d'y trouver Wilson. Elle était venue très en avance ce matin-là et le médecin ne prenait sa garde que plusieurs heures plus tard. Il ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence immédiatement. Elle avança d'un pas et se figea lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement.

Wilson leva lentement les yeux vers elle pour accrocher son regard. Il avait beaucoup pleuré et quelques larmes parsemaient encore son visage pâle et fatigué. Cuddy n'avait _jamais_ vu Wilson pleurer… Sauf à cause de House. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause de House. Elle se pinça douloureusement la lèvre, ne trouvant pas les mots. Quand enfin elle voulu prendre la parole, il la coupa.

- Il… Je pensais que ce serait mieux pour lui, vraiment. Mais il… Je croyais qu'il allait mieux maintenant. Et je… J'avais tellement tort.

- James, qu'est-ce que… ?

Les mains de l'oncologue tremblaient. Cuddy s'agenouilla devant lui dans une posture rassurante. Elle comprit à l'instant-même où elle croisa son regard pour la seconde fois. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, de longs instants après, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure étranglé.

- Il va bien ?

- J'ai besoin d'aller le voir et je… Je ne pourrai pas assurer mes prochaines gardes…

- Bien sûr.

Wilson se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. Son visage était toujours humide.

- James !

- Je ne sais pas Lisa…

Ce furent ses derniers mots, prononcés sans un regard en arrière, comme s'il cherchait à fuir la doyenne.

Cuddy resta seule dans son bureau, désespérément seule. Personne pour entrer sans frapper. Personne pour lui causer des problèmes avec les patients. Personne pour sécher les heures de consultation. Personne pour lui faire des remarques sur son décolleté. Et maintenant, personne pour simplement s'asseoir en silence à ses côtés en pensant à un ami commun qui leur manquait. Personne pour l'aider à se sentir moins coupable.

***


	4. Et du fils

… … …

**Chapitre 4 : Et du fils**

… … …

La route défilait, les kilomètres s'enchaînaient, et Wilson savait que chacun d'entre eux le rapprochait de House. Un nombre impressionnant de CD s'étalait sur le siège passager, mais pourtant un silence de mort régnait dans la voiture. Il les avait tous essayés, l'un après l'autre, et à chaque fois la musique s'arrêtait après quelques secondes. Ces disques venaient pour la plupart de House. Une grande partie de sa vie était reliée à House. _Il_ était relié à House.

***

L'hôpital était glacial. Ou peut-être était-ce Wilson qui était glacial. Son esprit était comme embué, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il marcha machinalement vers le service que lui avait indiqué la jeune femme à l'accueil. Elle n'avait pas reconnu le nom de House. C'était étrange, presque irréel, de se dire qu'ici personne ne le connaissait. Personne ne le détestait, personne ne l'aimait. Un monde indifférent qui aurait pu plaire au diagnosticien si… Wilson préféra suspendre sa pensée avant la fin pour ne pas avoir cette image de son ami mourant, faible, et pour ne pas se sentir si impuissant.

- Monsieur Wilson ! Je vous attendais…

- Vous êtes ?

- Docteur Simmons, je m'occupe de Gregory.

Wilson passa furtivement une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Vous semblez épuisé.

- Ma nuit a été un peu perturbée… Est-ce qu'on peut en venir aux faits s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais voir House le plus vite possible.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau…

***

- Comme mon confrère a dû vous le dire au téléphone, même si les secours sont arrivés à temps, l'état de Gregory reste critique. Il a perdu énormément de sang. Bien sûr, nous lui avons fait plusieurs transfusions mais il est toujours très faible.

Assis en face du médecin, Wilson avait le teint livide à la fois de fatigue et d'inquiétude. Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne voyait pas où le docteur Simmons voulait exactement en venir.

- Entre collègues, on ne pourrait pas se parler… explicitement ?

Son interlocuteur baissa la tête un instant.

- Gregory est dans le coma. En tant que _médecin_, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Il est le seul à pouvoir influer sur son avenir. Son activité cérébrale est également préoccupante. Il a fait trois arrêts cardiaques entre l'asile et l'hôpital, et la possibilité de lésions irréversibles est à envisager.

- Très bien…

Le docteur Simmons ne répondit pas. Il savait que ces deux mots n'étaient destinés qu'à rassurer la personne qui les prononçait.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous poser la question, mais les parents de Gregory sont-ils au courant de la situation de leur fils ?

- En fait, il n'a plus que sa mère. Et… Non, elle ne sait pas.

- Vous comprenez qu'avec les récents évènements, je me dois de la prévenir.

- Je préfèrerais m'en occuper. Elle ne…

Les yeux humides de Wilson menaçaient à chaque instant de déverser un flot de larmes sur ses joues blafardes.

- Monsieur ?

- Elle ignore que House a été interné.

Le médecin s'immobilisa sous le coup de la surprise.

- Pardon ?

- C'est lui qui a voulu qu'on la laisse en dehors de tout ça. Elle ne se doute de rien. De toute manière House ne l'appelait plus que le jour de Noël. Il a coupé le contact avec sa famille il y a des années…

- Mais les choses ont changé. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il _voudrait_ avoir sa mère auprès de lui ?

Wilson se concentra sur sa main qui tremblait de plus en plus fort.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Par contre je pense qu'_elle_ voudrait être auprès de lui. Je vais l'appeler, mais avant j'aimerais… le voir.

- Je vais vous amener à sa chambre tout de suite.

Wilson acquiesça simplement d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

***

Etre de ce côté de la médecine était étrange pour l'oncologue. Il était maintenant habitué à _être_ celui qui annonçait les mauvaises nouvelles, qui s'occupait de son mieux des patients, celui qui _pouvait_ faire quelque chose. Mais à ce moment précis, il était impuissant. Face à son ami dans ce lit d'hôpital, il n'était plus le médecin. Il était un « proche », une de ces personnes qu'il fallait épargner et que l'on regardait avec pitié dans les couloirs.

Une fois le docteur Simmons parti, il se décida enfin à entrer.

- Mon Dieu…

Toutes ses machines semblaient tellement moins impressionnantes lorsqu'elles étaient reliées à un inconnu. Wilson n'avait jamais vu House aussi fragile. Ou peut-être une fois, une seule ; lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses hallucinations.

Il prit une chaise et la rapprocha du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Il tendit une main vers celle de son ami à de nombreuses reprises sans jamais la prendre. Il avait presque _peur_ du contact physique.

Le temps passa. Une infirmière venait régulièrement contrôler les constantes de House. Lorsqu'il estima que l'heure était raisonnable, Wilson sortit de la sinistre chambre et appela la mère de House.

***

- Allô ?

…

- Allô ?

- Madame House ?

- James ! Je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien ?

- Madame House, je dois vous parler. C'est au sujet de Greg.

Le silence qui suivit confirma ses craintes ; il avait réussi à l'affoler avant même de lui expliquer la situation désastreuse dans laquelle se trouvait son fils.

- Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir contactée plus tôt.

- James, est-ce que mon petit garçon va bien ?

Après tous ces mensonges et ces non-dits, il ne put se résoudre à lui cacher la vérité une fois de plus. Il devait se lancer.

- Non.

Il entendit un sanglot étouffé à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je suis à l'hôpital, avec lui. Il a été amené ici en urgence hier.

- Doux Jésus…

- Madame House, Greg s'est ouvert les veines.

Cette fois, les pleurs qui parvinrent à ses oreilles éclataient sans retenue.

- La situation est terriblement complexe madame…

- Je veux venir le voir.

- Je comprends tout à fait. Je…

Sans trop réfléchir, probablement guidé par le sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait en lui, il répondit immédiatement.

- Je vais venir vous chercher.

- Non ! Il a besoin que quelqu'un reste avec lui. Je vais trouver une solution pour venir seule. Où est-il ?

Wilson soupira de soulagement. Inconsciemment, il craignait de quitter le chevet de son ami.

- Vous avez de quoi écrire ?

***


	5. Le temps de la Vérité

... … …

**Chapitre 5 : Le temps de la Vérité**

… … …

Les bruits réguliers du moniteur cardiaque agaçaient profondément Wilson. Il ne supportait plus de les entendre, pourtant seules preuves que son ami était toujours en vie, qu'il s'accrochait.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Depuis qu'il avait appelé la mère de House il tentait de trouver les mots pour lui avouer tout ce qu'elle ignorait, mais c'était en vain. Il sursauta lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche. Un coup d'œil sur l'écran lui indiqua que l'appel provenait de Cuddy.

- Wilson.

- Il va bien ?

Wilson soupira. Il se doutait que cette question finirait par arriver et qu'il devrait, tôt ou tard, y répondre, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé dire.

- Il… est en vie.

- James, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Que vous ont dit ses médecins ?

Nouveau soupir. Evidemment, Cuddy n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement.

- Il s'est coupé les veines, Lisa.

Un cri étouffé, le crépitement du souffle qui s'accélère contre le téléphone… Wilson avait fait paniquer deux personnes à quelques heures d'intervalle.

- Ils ont pu le stabiliser mais il est plus ou moins dans le coma.

- Arrêt cardiaque ?

- Trois. Ils envisagent des

- Lésions cérébrales…

Les médecins avaient pris le dessus sur les amis. D'une certaine manière, les termes techniques les rassuraient. Ils étaient dans leur élément et en oubliaient presque qu'ils parlaient de House.

- Il va s'en sortir James. C'est House.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cette fois être House suffise. Il ne voulait pas se louper, il a tout fait pour réussir. A deux minutes près il était mort et je ne suis pas sûr que…

Les larmes revenaient rapidement envahir ses yeux. Des larmes de tristesse, de fatigue et d'impuissance.

- Dîtes-moi où vous êtes.

- Non.

- James !

- Il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez. J'ai déjà prévenu sa mère alors qu'il voulait la tenir à l'écart, je ne veux pas lui faire ça.

- Vous ne pouvez pas endosser de telles responsabilités seul James. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous soutenir, vous épauler !

- J'ai surtout besoin que mon crétin de meilleur ami se réveille et rentre avec moi.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, au même instant que Cuddy. Ses derniers mots tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Quel idiot… Même si House s'en sortait, même s'il se réveillait sans lésions cérébrales, il ne ferait que gagner un aller simple pour Mayfield sous bonne surveillance. Et avec ce dernier exploit, le Dr Nolan ne risquait pas de le laisser quitter l'asile aussi vite…

- Je suis désolé, je crois que je devrais me reposer un peu avant que sa mère n'arrive.

- Tenez-moi au courant.

- Bien sûr.

Wilson raccrocha et son regard se posa à nouveau sur le visage émacié et mal rasé de son ami. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, calé sur sa chaise en plastique atrocement inconfortable, la tête reposant sur le mur glacial.

***

Une main le secoua doucement, posée sur son épaule.

- Monsieur Wilson ? Vous devez vous réveiller !

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et reconnu finalement l'une des infirmières qui passait régulièrement vérifier les constantes de House.

- Une femme est arrivée. Elle dit être la mère de votre ami. Voulez-vous que je la fasse entrer ?

Il se redressa dans une position à la fois plus décente et plus confortable, passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de se recoiffer, et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Euh… Non. J'y vais. Je vais… Il faut que je lui parle avant.

L'infirmière lui sourit gentiment.

- Comme vous voudrez. Elle se trouve en salle d'attente.

- Vous pouvez… rester avec lui, jusqu'à ce que je revienne ?

- Pas de problème. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré.

- Merci.

***

La mère de House semblait complètement affolée. Elle observait chaque personne qui franchissait la porte des soins intensifs, son sac à main serré contre elle comme une bouée de sauvetage, un autre sac à ses pieds. Lorsque Wilson arriva, elle ne le remarqua pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour reculer.

- Madame House ?

Elle le vit enfin et se précipita contre lui.

- Oh mon Dieu James ! Dis-moi où est mon fils !

- Je vais vous emmener dans sa chambre mais je…

La vieille femme se détacha de ses bras. Elle tremblait.

- Je dois d'abord vous parler de certaines choses. Certaines choses que j'aurais dû vous dire avant…

- James, je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous devriez vous asseoir.

***

Le long récit commença. L'addiction de House qu'il cachait à sa mère en ne venant plus la voir. Sa solitude, qu'elle ne savait pas être aussi grande. La mort d'Amber, puis de son père, puis enfin de Kutner. L'abandon de Wilson. Tout ce que ces événement avaient changé pour lui. A quel point il se sentait mal.

Tout doucement vinrent les insomnies, et les hallucinations. Sa détresse. Son appel au secours. Son _internement_. Et enfin, sa tentative de suicide.

Wilson livra tout ce qu'il connaissait de l'histoire de House, ne laissant de côté que les détails les plus gênants, tant pour lui que pour sa mère. Il parla, parla, parla pendant presque une heure. Il parla et elle pleura.

- Comment mon petit garçon a pu…

- Je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer pour vous. Je le comprends tout à fait. C'est votre fils, vous l'aimez et vous ne voulez que son bonheur.

- Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

- Greg a… Il a vécu une série d'épreuves dont il ne s'est jamais vraiment relevé. Et je crois que ces derniers temps ont été particulièrement difficiles pour lui. Il a fait de son mieux mais il était… à bout de forces.

- Je sais que c'est de ma faute.

- Madame House…

- J'aurais dû empêcher son père de lui faire autant de mal. Gregory en a beaucoup souffert, et je n'ai rien fait. C'est de ma faute.

- Il vous interdirait de dire une telle chose s'il était là.

- Mais il n'est pas là !

Wilson baissa les yeux.

- Je sais.

***


	6. Le regard d'une mère

… … …

**Chapitre 6 : Le regard d'une mère**

… … …

Wilson était assis à la droite du lit de House depuis un long moment déjà. En face de lui, serrant de ses deux mains le maigre bras de son fils, se tenait la mère de House. Et il ne savait que dire. Comment briser ce silence insupportable. Il savait qu'elle avait été choquée par toutes les révélations qu'il lui avait fait. C'était une mère, et en tant que mère elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laissé son fils être si malheureux, même si elle n'y était pour rien.

- Il est si pâle…

- C'est parce qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Quel idiot… Tout ce qu'il trouvait pour réconforter une mère morte d'inquiétude pour son petit garçon, c'était des explications médicales dont elle se fichait probablement. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

- Excusez-moi, je dois sortir un instant. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et il se dirigea en silence vers le couloir.

***

- Wilson.

- Bonjour James, c'est Lisa.

- Oh…

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non, j'étais juste… J'étais avec la mère de House.

- Oh.

Il sourit face à leurs réponses similaires.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle l'a pris ?

- Bien.

- Bien ?

- Enfin, je crois. Aussi bien que possible en tout cas. Elle n'a pas quitté son chevet depuis plus de quatre heures.

- Vous avez parlé au médecin ?

- Non, mais il m'a promis de me prévenir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

- James, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Il soupira.

- Lisa…

- Ne me dites pas qu'on ne peut qu'attendre, je vous l'interdis, c'est clair ?

- Croyez-moi, croyez-moi vraiment, j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire qu'il y a quelque chose à faire, quelque chose qui pourrait aider, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Je serais prêt à tout pour que les choses changent, pour que son état s'améliore, pour ne plus le voir immobile, mourant, dans son foutu lit d'hôpital. Je suis là, et je prie à chaque instant pour qu'il se réveille, mais je ne vois _rien_, rien qui puisse aider.

Il reprit enfin sa respiration, ayant débité ces paroles sans interruption. Cuddy en resta sans voix, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Elle semblait seulement prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis… Je suis épuisé, et sur les nerfs, et je ne crois pas que je sois vraiment capable de tenir une conversation.

- James…

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai dit à la mère de House que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps.

- Prenez soin de vous. Il aura besoin d'un ami à son réveil.

Wilson ricana nerveusement.

- Ouais, en partant du principe qu'il va se réveiller…

Il raccrocha précipitamment pour ne pas lancer Cuddy sur un nouveau sujet de discussion. Il se sentait si fatigué…

En se retournant, il observa un instant son ami et remarqua que sa mère s'était assoupie sur son fauteuil, serrant toujours désespérément le bras de son fils. Ne voulant pas la tirer d'un sommeil dont elle avait visiblement besoin, il décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dans les couloirs du service. Tous les membres du personnel médical qu'il croisait lui lançaient des regards compatissants et pleins de pitié. Etait-il vraiment comme ça au quotidien ? Pour la première fois, il comprenait la réaction des proches de ses patients, leurs comportements parfois agressifs… Parce que pour la première fois, il _était_ le proche d'un patient.

Arrivé au bout du long couloir principal qui desservait tout l'étage, il s'arrêta devant les distributeurs de boisson et de nourriture. Il prit deux grand cafés très serrés et quelques paquets de petites choses à grignoter pour ne pas tomber d'inanition. Puis, lentement, il retourna vers la chambre où l'attendait la vision macabre de son ami, pas tout à fait mort, plus tout à fait vivant, dans un état dont personne ne savait s'il sortirait un jour.

***

Cuddy reposa le combiné du téléphone sur son socle les larmes aux yeux. Elle sortit un petit miroir de poche de son sac à main et soupira en voyant ses traits tirés. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Elle pensa avec une pointe d'ironie que ce jour où elle avait convaincu Stacy d'accepter l'opération de House avait amené des changements qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Si seulement elle avait su à ce moment-là ce que ça impliquerait…

Complètement impuissante, elle avait vu House s'enfoncer d'année en année, plonger de plus en plus dans son addiction à la Vicodin, tenter plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ses jours, souffrir, encore et toujours souffrir. A cause d'_elle_.

***

Lorsque Wilson pénétra dans la chambre de son ami avec dans les mains les provisions qu'il venait d'acheter, la mère de House s'éveilla et lui jeta un regard désespéré.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…

- Non, je t'en prie James, entre ! Je me suis simplement assoupie quelques minutes.

- Je vous ai amené un café et de quoi manger.

Elle prit le gobelet fumant mais laissa de côté la nourriture.

- Merci pour le café, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

- Vous devez manger. Vous rendre malade n'aidera pas Greg à aller mieux. Il a besoin de vous en bonne santé Madame House.

Elle lui rendit un pâle sourire et prit finalement un paquet de gâteaux qu'elle avala péniblement.

- James, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête avant de répondre.

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que Greg va se réveiller ?

Il déglutit et lutta pour ne montrer sa détresse à une mère déjà accablée. Hésitant entre la ménager et reprendre son rôle de médecin froid et clinique, il se décida enfin et prit la parole.

- Il est dans le coma, un coma assez profond. Actuellement, les médecins ne peuvent rien pour lui si ce n'est le maintenir en vie grâce à toutes ces machines que vous voyez.

En croisant son regard, Wilson comprit qu'il avait répondu à ses attentes. Elle semblait un peu apaisée, comprenant à présent clairement la situation.

- Explique-moi.

- Vous expliquer quoi ?

- Les machines. A quoi est-ce qu'elles servent ?

Wilson inspira profondément. Elle cherchait de l'espoir, une raison de croire que son fils n'allait pas mourir, et une manière de briser ce silence qui paraissait déjà annoncer la fin. En même temps, ce serait aussi un moyen pour lui de se rassurer, de se retrouver dans son élément, peut-être de se sentir moins impuissant.

- Cette perfusion permet de le nourrir et de l'hydrater. Celle-ci injecte du sang dans son organisme, parce qu'il en a perdu beaucoup. Tout ce que vous voyez là enregistre ses battements cardiaques, sa tension et son activité cérébrale. Et ce tube, ici, ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

***


	7. Ce qu'ils ne voient pas

… … …

**Chapitre 7 : Ce qu'ils ne voient pas**

… … …

Wilson et la mère de House, discutant depuis plus de deux heures, se retournèrent vivement vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir. Leurs visages aux traits tirés et inquiets se détendirent un peu lorsque le médecin entra dans la chambre.

- Madame House, Monsieur Wilson. Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Est-ce que vous avez pu vous reposer ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Je comprends.

Le docteur Simmons prit une chaise et se rapprocha du lit de son patient.

- Docteur Simmons, il y a un problème ?

- Non. Je voulais simplement vous voir, vous parler un peu.

- Oh…

Les trois regards se posèrent sur House, instinctivement. Et le silence s'installa.

***

Cuddy se sentait désespérément seule. En accord avec Wilson, elle ne pouvait se permettre de parler à qui que ce soit de la situation. Tout ça semblait si irréel… House était mourant quelque part, à quelques heures de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et la vie continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Elle_ devait continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Docteur Cuddy ?

Elle leva lentement les yeux du dossier dans lequel elle s'était plongée pour reconnaître le visage familier de Foreman.

- Docteur Foreman. Entrez.

Il ferma la porte et s'avança vers le bureau.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- A vrai dire, je venais vous parler de mon département.

Elle frissonna à ces mots.

- Il ne s'agit pas de _votre_ département Docteur Foreman. Vous n'êtes à sa tête que jusqu'au retour du Docteur House, je vous le rappelle.

- Bien sûr…

La voix de Foreman était amère.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on se pose tous des questions sur l'absence de House. Ca fait maintenant plus de six semaines. Sans compter que Wilson n'est pas venu travailler aujourd'hui, et que votre comportement est de plus en plus étrange…

- La vie privée du Docteur Wilson ne vous concerne pas, pas plus d'ailleurs que mon comportement ou les raisons du congé du Docteur House.

Foreman fronça les sourcils, surpris par la manière sèche dont Cuddy lui avait répondu.

- C'est juste qu'on était intrigué et j'ai pensé que…

- Vous devriez plutôt penser aux patients qui vous attendent. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'ai autre chose à faire.

- J'ai simplement une question à laquelle je vous demande de me répondre honnêtement. Est-ce que House va revenir ?

Cuddy eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. Elle lutta pour garder une respiration calme et ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion contradictoire avec ses propos.

- Le Docteur House est parti quelques temps pour des raisons personnelles. Il _reviendra_.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas bonne journée Docteur Cuddy.

Elle le regarda quitter le bureau sans un mot. Elle-même ne croyait pas en ce qu'elle venait de dire… Elle fixa longuement son portable, priant pour recevoir un appel de Wilson lui annonçant le réveil de House. Mais l'écran resta noir. Simplement noir. Un noir qui semblait s'emparer d'elle et l'étouffer petit à petit. Noir.

***

Le froid. La douleur. Une voix. Deux voix. Un bruit sourd, le claquement d'une porte. Ouvrir les yeux semble si pénible… Tenter de respirer. Quelque chose qui gêne. Plus d'air dans les poumons. Panique. Tousser, vite tousser. Le cœur qui s'affole. La peur qui grandit. Le froid, toujours le froid. Et la douleur, toujours la douleur.

***

- Je suis navré, je dois aller voir d'autres patients.

- Je comprends tout à fait.

- A plus tard.

Le Docteur Simmons lança un regard rassurant à Wilson et à la mère de House avant de quitter la chambre. Se concentrant à nouveau sur le bout de ses chaussures, Wilson ne remarqua pas tout de suite ce qui se passait devant lui. Un bruit rauque le surprit, et il vit alors seulement la lutte que menait son ami contre le matériel médical qui le maintenait précisément en vie.

- House ! House, calme-toi !

Il se précipita dans le couloir et hurla le nom du Docteur Simmons, puis retourna dans la pièce pour empêcher tant bien que mal House de se faire plus de mal. Autour de lui, les machines s'affolaient dans un vacarme insupportable.


	8. Certitudes et incertitudes

… … …

**Chapitre 8 : Certitudes et incertitudes**

… … …

Une infirmière, arrivée aux côtés des médecins qui s'affairaient bruyamment autour de House, poussa doucement Wilson et la mère du diagnosticien hors de la chambre malgré leurs nombreuses protestations.

- Je vous en prie, vous ne pourrez rien faire de plus à l'intérieur !

Finalement seuls dans le couloir, ils se calmèrent et se contentèrent de patienter avec anxiété derrière la porte, en silence. Aucun mot n'aurait eu d'utilité. Après un temps qui leur sembla une éternité, le docteur Simmons sortit enfin de la pièce. Il prit quelques secondes pour inspirer profondément avant de se tourner vers eux. La simple expression de leur visage en disait long sur leur impatience.

- Alors ?

- Gregory s'est réveillé.

La mère de House porta ses mains à la bouche, fixant le médecin. A côté, Wilson tenta de se concentrer et de rester objectif en posant une question d'un point de vue médical, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa voix de trembler.

- Ses fonctions vitales sont touchées ?

Le docteur Simmons sembla brusquement gêné. Il leur désigna trois chaises un peu plus loin dans le couloir, lançant ainsi une invitation muette à s'asseoir. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous pris place, il resta silencieux quelques courts instants, pour rassembler les meilleurs mots, ou tout du moins les « moins pires ».

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Gregory a fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques avant que nous puissions le stabiliser. Il se trouve que deux de ces arrêts ont été particulièrement… violents, et se sont prolongés. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous a fait craindre des séquelles cérébrales à son réveil.

Wilson tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Il savait, par expérience et pour l'avoir déjà fait de trop nombreuses fois, que quand un médecin commençait ses explications de cette manière ce n'était jamais bon signe.

- Lorsqu'il a repris conscience tout à l'heure, il a paniqué. Il a voulu respirer par lui-même, or l'intubation l'en a empêché. Il a donc commencé à suffoquer, ce qui a augmenté sa panique et déclenché les alarmes. Heureusement, vous avez eu un excellent réflexe en nous appelant immédiatement. Nous avons pu lui administrer un léger calmant et l'extuber. Toutefois, en observant son débit d'oxygène, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il peinait à respirer convenablement. Nous l'avons donc placé sous aide respiratoire. Il est trop tôt pour tirer de véritables conclusions de tout cela, mais j'ai bien peur que des séquelles pulmonaires soient à craindre.

- Vous pensez lui faire des examens ?

- Oui, le plus tôt possible. Je souhaite vérifier que tous ses organes fonctionnent bien afin de pouvoir le traiter au mieux. Mais il sera encore temps demain. Pour le moment, c'est de ses proches qu'il a besoin. Et de repos.

La mère de House parla enfin.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que l'on peut aller le voir ?

Le docteur Simmons lui répondit par un pâle sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Bien sûr. Cependant, vous devez veiller à ne pas trop le fatiguer. Gregory revient de très loin…

***

Wilson ouvrit la porte de la chambre, laissant la mère de House entrer en première. Il observa rapidement son ami. Sa peau était toujours si… pâle. D'énormes cernes entouraient ses yeux et il donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu dix kilos en quelques heures.

- Oh Greg !

La mère de House se précipita auprès du lit et prit la main glacée de son fils.

- Greg, merci mon Dieu, tu es réveillé !

Le diagnosticien leva lentement des yeux fatigués vers ceux de la vieille femme. Le simple fait d'ouvrir et de fermer les paupières semblait l'épuiser. A travers le masque à oxygène, il tenta de dire quelque chose à plusieurs reprises. Wilson le remarqua tout de suite et s'approcha.

- Là, calme-toi. N'essaie pas de parler House. Tout va bien.

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, House persévéra et finit par prononcer un mot, un nom.

- Maman…

- Oui, je suis là Greg. Je suis là.

Son regard se tourna alors vers Wilson, qui était resté debout de l'autre côté du lit. Après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et retomba dans une inconscience accueillante, sans douleur, réparatrice.

***

La fin de la nuit se passa calmement. House dormait. Sa mère s'était assoupie, la tête posée sur le rebord du lit, serrant toujours la main de son « petit garçon ». Wilson, quant à lui, somnolait de temps à autre sur une chaise, vérifiant régulièrement que tout était en ordre.

Assez tôt, le lendemain matin, lorsque Wilson ouvrit les yeux, il vit un médecin parler très doucement à House, qui était éveillé. Ou en tout cas qui avait les yeux à moitiés ouverts et hochait la tête pour faire comprendre qu'ils suivait ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

- Mais pour en être sûrs, nous voulons vous faire passer quelques examens. Une infirmière va venir vous donner un sédatif pour que ce soit moins pénible pour vous. Elle devrait être là d'ici quelques minutes, et ensuite un brancardier vous emmènera.

- Quoi, vous allez lui faire passer des examens à cette heure-ci ?

Le médecin se tourna vers Wilson avec surprise.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez réveillé. Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais les créneaux sont très difficiles à trouver. C'est notre seule chance aujourd'hui.

- Je vois…

Wilson se frotta les yeux dans un vain effort pour émerger.

- Est-ce que vous en aurez pour longtemps ?

- Je pense qu'il sera de retour dans sa chambre d'ici environ deux heures, maximum.

- D'accord…

***

Les heures défilèrent. Au réveil de la mère de House, Wilson partit leur chercher deux grands cafés et de quoi manger. Ils discutèrent ensuite, attendant le retour du patient. Finalement, épuisée, la vieille femme s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant de Wilson. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui aussi à se reposer, il sentit son portable vibrer. Il sortit alors précipitamment dans le couloir et répondit sans même regarder le numéro, sachant que cet appel ne pouvait venir que d'une personne.

- Wilson.

- Bonjour James. Du nouveau ?

- Euh... Oui…

- Oui ?! Oui quoi ?

- Lisa, détendez-vous. House s'est réveillé dans la nuit.

- Pardon ?! Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me prévenir ?!

- Je comptais vous appeler quand j'en saurais un peu plus. Les médecins craignent des séquelles, ils lui font des examens en ce moment.

- Quelles séquelles ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je

Quelqu'un l'appela derrière lui. Jetant un regard dans cette direction, il vit qu'il s'agissait du docteur Simmons qui voulait, visiblement, lui parler.

- Ecoutez Lisa, je dois vous laisser. Je vous rappelle dès que possible.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers le médecin.

- Docteur Simmons, il y a un problème ? Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore les résultats ?

- Eh bien à vrai dire, si. Nous avons déjà une bonne partie des résultats. J'ai fait passer Gregory en priorité au laboratoire alors ils ont fait ça le plus rapidement possible.

- Oh.

- Je suis venu vous voir en premier car certains de ces résultats ne sont pas… Pas très encourageants. Et je ne voulais pas vous l'apprendre devant sa mère. Je préfère la laisser se reposer pour le moment…

Sous le coup de la surprise, Wilson ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire et se tourna instinctivement vers la chambre de son ami.

- Je… Comment ça « pas très encourageants » ?

- Tenez, voyez par vous-même.

Le geste accompagnant la parole, le médecin tendit le dossier qu'il tenait à Wilson.

***


	9. Vérité, douloureuse vérité

… … …

**Chapitre 9 : Vérité, douloureuse vérité **

… … …

Au fil des pages de résultats médicaux, Wilson craignait de plus en plus la confrontation avec la mère de son ami. Comment, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà appris et enduré en 24 heures, allait-elle pouvoir gérer ces nouvelles ? Comment allait-_il_ pourvoir gérer ces nouvelles ?

- James ?

- Madame House…

- Le médecin est passé te voir ?

- Oui.

- Alors ? Il a les résultats de Greg ?

Wilson ferma le dossier et regarda la mère de House dans les yeux.

- Oui.

- Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Elle s'assit brusquement sur une chaise proche et plaqua la main contre sa bouche.

- C'est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- James, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à mon petit garçon ?

Wilson soupira et s'assit à son tour sur l'une des chaises, posant le dossier à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, comment annoncer à cette mère dévastée la situation désastreuse de son fils. Et pourtant il le fallait ; il devait lui dire de quoi il s'agissait. Elle méritait qu'il soit honnête avec elle.

***

- House ?

Le diagnosticien tourna lentement la tête vers Wilson, qui se tenait près du lit.

- Ecoute, j'ai… d'assez mauvaises nouvelles. Le médecin a reçu tes résultats d'examens tout à l'heure.

Le front de House se plissa, signe qu'il était aussi attentif que possible. Wilson prit appui sur le bord du lit.

- A cause des attaques cardiaques que tu as eues, ton cerveau a été privé d'oxygène un certain temps, et tes organes en ont souffert. En fait, il s'agit surtout de tes reins. Ils étaient déjà fragilisés par ton addiction, et maintenant ils se trouvent en très mauvais état. Tu vas être inscrit sur la liste d'attente pour une greffe d'ici peu de temps.

Comprenant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, House hocha faiblement la tête. Il parvint péniblement à attraper son masque à oxygène et à le retirer pour murmurer une phrase qui bloqua la respiration de Wilson.

- Pourquoi ils m'ont sauvé ?

- Je… House, je t'interdis de… Tu n'as pas le droit d'y penser !

- J'aurais… Voulu… Qu'ils me…

La respiration de House devint rauque et difficile. Wilson remit de force son masque à oxygène sur son visage.

- Calme-toi, respire doucement. Tu devrais te reposer. Le médecin passera un peu plus tard pour t'expliquer les choses plus en détails.

***

A peine sorti de la chambre, Wilson vit la mère de House s'approcher. Ne se sentant pas le force de lui parler pour le moment, il prétexta un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes et s'éloigna rapidement. Face au miroir, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glaciale. Peut-être qu'au moins, il parviendrait ainsi à rester éveillé…

Alors qu'il prenait le temps de souffler, de se poser un peu, son téléphone sonna. Un coup d'œil à l'écran répondit à sa question : Cuddy.

- Wilson.

- Bonjour James. Vous avez eu les résultats de House ?

- Lisa, je ne suis pas son médecin…

- Si le directeur de l'hôpital refuse de vous communiquer les…

A bout de nerfs, Wilson la coupa immédiatement.

- Je ne suis pas son médecin mais _oui_ j'ai eu ses résultats.

Il entendit la respiration de son interlocutrice s'accélérer.

- Ce n'est pas bon. Il a besoin d'une greffe de rein.

- On connaît la cause ?

- Crises cardiaques, Vicodin à volonté pendant plusieurs années… Ils devaient déjà être en mauvais état avant… tout ça.

- Je pense pouvoir prendre ma journée de demain pour venir vous relayer.

- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine.

- James !

- Lisa, je vous en prie. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous aujourd'hui.

- Alors ne vous battez pas : laissez-moi venir !

- Croyez-moi, il ne voudrait pas être vu dans cet état. Et puis on est bien assez de deux à son chevet. J'avais prévu des affaires d'avance au cas où. Tout est sous contrôle.

La jeune femme raccrocha à regrets après quelques mots. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Wilson, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de se dire que sa place était auprès de House, dans cet hôpital dont elle ignorait même le nom.

***

En sortant des toilettes, Wilson vit que la mère de House était assise à son chevet et décida de ne pas les déranger. Il partit donc vers l'accueil afin de remplir des formalités qui allaient devenir de plus en plus urgentes.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur ?

- Oui, un de mes amis est hospitalisé ici pour un certain temps, Gregory House. J'habite assez loin alors j'aurais voulu savoir s'il y avait un hôtel près de l'hôpital.

- Bien sûr. Il y en a un pas très cher juste à côté, à environ 500 mètres.

- Parfait. Vous auriez leur numéro par hasard ?

La dame souriante tapa rapidement quelque chose sur l'ordinateur, griffonna quelques mots et un numéro sur un bout de papier et le lui tendit.

- Oui, tenez, le voilà.

- Merci beaucoup.

***

Wilson sortit quelques instants de l'hôpital, qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis presque 48 heures, et appela immédiatement l'hôtel. Il réserva deux chambres avant de raccrocher et de se diriger à nouveau vers le service de soins intensifs dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

Dans les couloirs, il croisa le docteur Nolan, le psychiatre du centre Mayfield.

- Monsieur Wilson ! Bonjour. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Bonjour docteur.

Ils se serrèrent la main, tous deux gênés.

- Vous venez voir quelqu'un ?

- Oui, je viens prendre des nouvelles de Gregory. Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en disant que vous êtes également ici pour lui ?

- Effectivement. Je suis là avec sa mère depuis hier.

- Oh. J'ignorais que sa mère était venue.

- Je l'ai appelée. Elle est au courant de tout.

Le docteur Nolan plissa les yeux, subitement intéressé par la conversation.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé d'elle avec Gregory ces six dernières semaines… Mais c'était difficile. La plupart du temps il se renfermait sur lui-même lorsque j'abordais ce sujet. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'elle n'apprenne ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle sache qu'il avait été interné…

Wilson répondit un peu sèchement, se sentant accusé par le médecin en face de lui.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Et j'en suis tout à fait conscient. La situation était quelque peu… spéciale. Mais vous comprenez bien qu'en tant que médecin responsable de Gregory, je m'interroge sur cette relation particulière qu'il entretient avec sa famille, et avec sa mère plus spécifiquement. J'ai l'impression que les bases de sa dépression, de son addiction et de ses hallucinations sont plongées dans son enfance…

Alors qu'il écoutait le débit de paroles du psychiatre, Wilson écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à la personne qui s'avançait vers eux. Il tenta de prévenir son interlocuteur à temps, mais il était déjà trop tard.

- James, qui est cet homme ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

Il jeta un regard désolé au médecin avant de se tourner vers la vieille femme qui le fixait.

- Madame House, voici le docteur Nolan. Il… Il s'occupait de Greg avant… l'incident.

- Comment ça, il « s'occupait de Greg » ?

Le psychiatre décida que c'était le moment pour lui d'intervenir et tendit la main vers la vieille femme qui la lui serra.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer madame. Comme vous l'a expliqué monsieur Wilson, je suis le docteur Nolan. Je travaille au centre Mayfield. Je suis votre fils depuis plusieurs semaines.

La mère de House sembla enfin comprendre.

- Est-ce que c'est de lui que vous parliez à l'instant ?

- En effet madame.

- Est-ce que mon fils va bien ? Je veux dire, avant d'arriver dans cet hôpital, est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

Le docteur Nolan jeta un regard désespéré à Wilson, désarçonné par la question de son patient. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre l'état psychologique critique dans lequel son fils se trouvait ?

- Madame House, vous devez savoir que lorsque quelqu'un en arrive au point de devoir être interné, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de très grave.

- Mais, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Mon petit Greg va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il est fort, il est brillant, il ne peut pas aller mal !

Wilson et Nolan comprirent alors à quel point leurs paroles allaient affecter la vieille femme et détruire toutes les illusions qu'elle s'était faites au sujet de son fils. Et pourtant elle _devait_ savoir.

- Madame, Gregory _va_ mal. Très mal. Il est malade, il a des hallucinations et a tenté de se suicider ; son état psychologique est très préoccupant.

- Non…

Le déni. La réaction classique de toute mère face à la détresse de son enfant. Ensuite viendrait la tristesse, puis la culpabilité. Et enfin, point ultime de ce flot d'émotions dévastatrices, la colère.

***

Promis, j'essaie de mettre la suite plus rapidement la prochaine fois ! Vous voulez bien me laisser une petit review quand même ? = D


	10. Descente aux Enfers

… … …

**Chapitre 10 : Descente aux Enfers**

… … …

Wilson discuta longuement avec le docteur Nolan. C'était une manière pour lui de rattraper les six semaines pendant lesquelles il avait eu cet atroce sentiment d'abandonner son meilleur ami, peut-être même son seul ami.

Finalement, il décida de retourner auprès de House, et vit que sa mère était retournée à son chevet. Le diagnosticien semblait somnoler, les yeux fermés mais tout de même agité. Dès que Wilson entra dans la pièce, la mère de House se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux brillants posaient mille questions que sa voix n'attendait que de formuler. A contrecœur, il lui fit donc signe de le suivre dans le couloir. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son fils, lui murmura quelques mots et quitta la chambre.

- Il refuse de parler. J'ai essayé de lui demander des explications mais…

- Madame House, Greg n'est pas en état de parler.

- Et il n'en a pas envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Wilson ne parvenait pas à regarder la vieille femme dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air si… désespérée. Comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, il s'installèrent sur les chaises en plastiques qui longeaient le couloir. L'oncologue toussota pour se donner une contenance, cherchant les mots justes, les mots qui ne blesseraient pas, ou en tout cas le moins possible.

- Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que l'acte qui l'a amené dans _cet_ hôpital n'avait _rien_ d'involontaire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il en soit arrivé là James… Pas mon petit garçon…

Déni. Tristesse. Elle se trouvait en pleine transition. Voir son propre fils dans cet état à la fois physique et psychologique était en train de la briser, de la même manière que _lui_ s'était brisé au fil du temps.

- Il va s'en sortir. On va lui trouver un donneur, et le docteur Nolan sera là pour l'aider, tout comme nous. On ne va pas le laisser tomber. Croyez-moi.

- Mais toi James, tu étais là toutes ces années.

Aïe. Le reproche frappait durement, et toucha Wilson droit au cœur.

- Vous avez raison. J'étais là. Mais je crois que… Greg n'était pas prêt à se faire aider. Maintenant les choses sont différentes.

Excuse pitoyable… Il ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout ce qu'il tentait de faire était de se déculpabiliser.

- Alors, tu penses qu'il a une chance ? Parce que… Après son père, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais survivre sans lui…

Wilson déglutit péniblement, gêné. L'amour d'une mère avait ce don d'être plus fort que tout, de pouvoir vaincre le monde entier, et de laisser sans voix.

- Vous devriez lui dire tout ça. Il a besoin de savoir que vous tenez à lui, que vous êtes là.

La mère de House le gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant, quoiqu'empreint de tristesse.

***

Wilson parvint enfin, en début de soirée, à avoir un moment de solitude. Il avait éteint son téléphone pour faire cesser le harcèlement de Cuddy, il serait toujours temps de la rappeler une fois dans sa chambre. Et, après un long débat, il avait réussi à convaincre la mère de House d'aller se reposer à l'hôtel pour ne revenir que le lendemain.

En pénétrant dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, il remarqua que son ami ne dormait pas. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, rapprocha la chaise et s'assit.

- Je suis… Fatigué…

- Tu devrais dormir House.

- Je…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge du diagnosticien, qui semblait à bout de forces. Wilson, dans un élan paternaliste, remonta ses couvertures et repositionna correctement tous les tuyaux qui l'entouraient.

- Essaie de te reposer.

- Pourquoi… T'es tou… Toujours… Là ?

- Ben, j'avais rien d'autre à faire alors…

House esquissa un pâle sourire qui se transforma rapidement en un rictus de douleur. Wilson glissa la pompe à morphine dans la main de son ami et plaça son pouce sur le bouton.

- Appuie si tu as mal.

House rassembla toutes ses forces pour actionner la pompe et soulager un peu la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Wilson laissa sa main sur celle du diagnosticien. Il ne voulait pas briser ce contact, c'était une manière pour lui de montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir, pas maintenant.

- Ma… Ma mère ?

- Elle est partie à l'hôtel. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, elle viendra demain matin.

- Toi ?

Wilson sourit tristement.

- Comme si tu pouvais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !

Mais House ne sembla pas relever la plaisanterie et adressa un regard insistant à l'oncologue.

- J'ai… trouvé quelques moments pour somnoler dans la journée, entre deux appels de Cuddy et pendant que tu dormais. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Les paupières de House devinrent de plus en plus lourdes et finirent par se fermer malgré lui. Il se força à les rouvrir et chercha le regard de Wilson.

- Non, tu as besoin de dormir. Ca va aller.

- Veux pas… Seul… Pas… Etre seul…

Wilson réalisa à quel point son ami était faible et désespéré pour admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide et de compagnie. Il se demanda s'il avait seulement entendu ces mots auparavant venant de House.

- Tu n'es pas seul. Je ne quitterai pas cette chambre avant que ta mère n'arrive, je te le promets. Mais toi, tu dois te reposer. D'accord ?

House se laissa alors aller dans un sommeil profond, aidé par les médicaments.

***

- James ?

Wilson sursauta.

- Madame House ?! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Je viens juste d'arriver. Le médecin de Gregory m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit ici, je croyais que tu devais rentrer dormir à l'hôtel.

L'oncologue passa une main distraite sur son visage dans une vaine tentative pour rester éveillé. Il désigna House d'un mouvement de tête.

- Il avait besoin de compagnie.

- Alors va dormir maintenant, je vais rester.

Le sourire que la vieille femme lui adressa était plein de confiance et de tendresse. Il était presque rassurant…

- Mon portable sera allumé. S'il y a quoi que ce soit ou si vous voulez un peu de compagnie…

- Ne t'en fais pas James, tout ira bien.

- Oui, tout ira bien…

Il répondit à son sourire avant de quitter la chambre et de se diriger vers l'hôtel pour, _enfin_, dormir un peu.

***


	11. Désespéré

… … …

**Chapitre 11 : Désespéré**

… … …

Lorsque Wilson se réveilla, son estomac lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il avale un repas digne de ce nom, autre que les paquets de chips vendus dans les distributeurs de l'hôpital. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et vit que Cuddy avait essayé de l'appeler cinq fois. L'écran indiquait 14h. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps.

Se dirigeant ensuite vers la salle de bain, il prit une douche bien chaude qu'il fit durer le plus longtemps possible. Son dos n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux, à force de dormir sur de vieilles chaises en plastique. Il enfila des vêtements propres et descendit dans le petit restaurant que contenait l'hôtel. Il parvint à obtenir un repas froid, bien que tous les autres clients aient déjà mangé depuis longtemps.

Il était plus de 15h quand Wilson se décida enfin à retourner à l'hôpital prendre la relève auprès de son ami.

***

Il frappa discrètement à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital avant d'entrer. La mère de House était assise près du lit, des larmes dévalant son visage ravagé par les sanglots. Wilson se précipita à côté d'elle.

- Madame House ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

- Il s'est à peine réveillé quelques instants… J'ai parlé au médecin, il dit qu'ils n'ont plus beaucoup de temps, qu'il doivent trouver un donneur vite…

- Ecoutez, je suis certain que ça va aller, d'accord ? Il va s'en sortir, comme toujours. Votre fils est un _battant_ madame.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre…

***

Quelques temps plus tard, apercevant le médecin dans le couloir, Wilson sortit de la chambre.

- Docteur Simmons !

L'intéressé se retourna.

- Bonjour. Vous avez un instant ?

- Bonjour monsieur Wilson. Bien entendu, voulez-vous vous asseoir ?

- Non merci, j'en ai pour une minute.

- Bien. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je me demandais…

Wilson se passa la main derrière la nuque, signe de nervosité chez lui.

- Vous avez des nouvelles du centre de dons d'organes ?

- Non, toujours pas. Je pensais les rappeler dans la journée, mais s'ils ne m'ont pas contacté c'est qu'ils n'ont pas de rein compatible avec Gregory.

L'oncologue baissa les yeux, se concentrant brusquement sur le bout de ses chaussures. Il espérait tellement entendre _enfin_ une bonne nouvelle…

- Je suis sincèrement navré.

- Comment ça se présente de son côté ? J'ai parlé à sa mère, elle avait l'air complètement paniquée…

- L'état de Gregory s'est assez sérieusement aggravé dans la matinée. Nous pensions pouvoir éviter de le mettre sous dialyse permanente mais si ses prochains résultats ne sont pas meilleurs je n'aurai plus le choix.

Il regarda Wilson dans les yeux et le fixa un moment.

- Vous êtes médecin. Je suppose que vous comprenez ce que ça implique.

Son interlocuteur hocha lentement la tête.

- La dialyse va l'affaiblir et le rendre complètement dépendant. Les autres organes qui ont manqué d'oxygène risquent de se dégrader encore plus…

- Effectivement. On aura plus de temps pour lui trouver un rein, mais il y a un risque, principalement au niveau de ses poumons. Si ça s'avère nécessaire, s'il y a le moindre danger, nous l'intuberons immédiatement.

Wilson plongea profondément ses mains dans les poches de son jean pour les empêcher de trembler. Il avait le sentiment de totalement perdre le contrôle de la situation, d'être inutile alors que son ami était en train de mourir sous ses yeux.

- Nous faisons tout notre possible.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Le docteur Simmons hocha la tête en silence.

- Ca semble particulièrement difficile pour sa mère.

- Elle a perdu son mari il y a quelques mois. Et ça fait… beaucoup de choses à digérer en peu de temps.

Il ajouta tristement :

- Voir son propre fils dans cet état doit être la plus atroce des tortures…

***

Wilson regarda une nouvelle fois son téléphone avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Il vit que Cuddy avait encore essayé de l'appeler deux fois. Il se décida à lui donner des nouvelles et partit dans les toilettes. Après plusieurs sonneries, il tomba finalement sur le répondeur.

- Lisa, c'est James. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir rappelé plus tôt…

Il soupira, cherchant ses mots.

- House s'en sort plus ou moins bien. Plutôt moins que plus en fait… Ils vont certainement le mettre sous dialyse d'ici quelques heures. Ses reins sont vraiment foutus. Mais il se repose… Les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Je leur fait confiance, et vous devriez le faire vous aussi.

Il se sentait ridicule. Il n'osait pas lui donner le pire des nouvelles que venait de lui annoncer le docteur Simmons. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire pour rassurer Cuddy alors que lui-même était en pleine panique.

- J'espère que vous aurez ce message rapidement. Je vous tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et s'adossa lourdement à la porte des toilettes. Soudainement, sans qu'il ne le voie venir, ses yeux déversèrent un torrent de larmes incontrôlable. Il se laissa glisser à terre et se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Alors que ses sanglots commençaient à se calmer, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années entra dans les toilettes. Voyant Wilson sur le sol, il se précipita auprès de lui.

- Monsieur ?! Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

L'intéressé inspira profondément et essuya quelques larmes de son visage avant de répondre.

- Oui… Désolé. Je… Ca va aller, merci.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

Le jeune homme semblait inquiet.

- Absolument. J'avais juste besoin de… faire sortir tout ça. Loin des médecins.

Son interlocuteur s'assit face à lui et lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Ouais, je vous comprends…

- Comment vous vous appelez ?

- Sam. Samuel. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam alors… Sam.

Son sourire se transforma en une grimace gênée lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je m'appelle James.

- Bonjour… James.

Wilson releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là Sam ? Je veux dire, dans cet hôpital ?

- Ma petite amie. Elle a eu un accident de voiture… Un bête accident de voiture à cause d'un crétin qui lui a grillé la priorité. Et elle se retrouve ici.

- Désolé… C'est quoi son nom ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant comme pour visualiser le visage de son amie, comme pour sentir sa présence.

- Gaby. Et vous ?

- Je… n'ai pas de petite amie.

- Non, je voulais dire, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Ils se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Ils leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à se calmer.

- Excusez-moi, je suis un peu fatigué…

Wilson secoua la tête et se frotta la nuque.

- House.

- Pardon ?

- Gregory House. Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est mon meilleur ami. Il s'est coupé les veines il y a deux jours. C'est pour lui que je suis ici.

- Oh…

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas envie d'un bon café ?

Wilson le regarda, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- J'en rêve.

Sam se leva d'un bond et tendit la main à Wilson pour l'aider à en faire de même.

***


	12. Gaby

… … …

**Chapitre 12 : Gaby**

… … …

Le café bien chaud redonna un peu de courage à Wilson. Il se sentait toujours mieux avec sa dose de caféine dans le sang, et encore plus dans cette situation. A côté de lui, adossé au distributeur, le jeune homme qu'il avait étrangement rencontré dans les toilettes lui parlait gentiment, lui posait quelques questions, répondait aux siennes…

Ensemble, ils avaient enfin l'impression de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à l'état de santé de leur proche, de retourner dans le monde réel, loin de toute cette agitation tragique. Wilson découvrit ainsi que Sam était étudiant en droit et que sa petite amie était institutrice depuis peu ; qu'ils vivaient dans une petite ville à quelques kilomètres de là ; qu'ils rêvaient de se marier et d'avoir quatre enfants, un chien et une grande maison à la campagne ; qu'il jouait de la guitare et du piano et qu'il formait un petit groupe avec quelques amis… Mais, inéluctablement, ils finirent par en revenir au même sujet : la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux dans cet hôpital. La raison qui les rassemblait.

- House aussi joue de la guitare. Et du piano. Il joue très bien du piano. C'est un dieu au piano…

Wilson sourit en resserrant sa prise autour du gobelet bouillant.

- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui…

- Disons que… Je n'ai que lui et il n'a que moi. Je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer ce que serait ma vie sans lui.

- Vous savez, je devais la demander en mariage.

- Gaby ?

- Oui. J'ai la bague, elle est dans ma poche depuis l'accident. On devait aller pique-niquer au bord du lac Helborn la semaine prochaine. Je comptais lui faire ma demande là-bas…

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sam.

Le jeune homme fixa Wilson un moment avant de lui répondre.

- C'est drôle, n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait répondu que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, que j'allais pouvoir la demander en mariage sur les rives du lac, qu'elle allait accepter et qu'on aurait une longue et heureuse vie ensemble. N'importe qui, mais pas vous.

- Disons que mon métier m'a appris à ne jamais faire de promesses que je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

- Votre métier ?

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand il réalisa l'ironie de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il se stoppa immédiatement et soupira.

- Je suis médecin.

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent de surprise.

- En tout cas je pensais l'être. Mais plus les heures passent et plus je me rends compte que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un être humain comme les autres face à la médecine. Parce que je suis là, dans cet hôpital, à quelques pas de mon ami mourant, de _votre_ amie mourante, et que je ne peux rien faire. Rien du tout. Je ne peux pas aider…

Un lourd silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Ce fut finalement Sam qui prit la parole en premier, la voix vide et distante.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Il se redressa et sa voix retrouva un peu d'assurance.

- Je ne connais pas vraiment l'histoire de votre ami, je ne sais pas comment il en est arrivé là, mais je sais que quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde.

Il parvint à accrocher le regard de Wilson et poursuivit.

- Vous êtes ici parce que votre ami a besoin de vous, pas d'un médecin, mais de _vous_. Pour une fois, vous allez devoir faire confiance à vos confrères. Vous ne pouvez pas sauver votre ami, vous ne pouvez pas sauver Gaby, mais vous êtes là, vous êtes présent, et c'est déjà beaucoup. En tout cas ça m'aide _moi_.

Wilson passa une main sur son visage fatigué et partit s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui parcouraient le couloir.

- Je vous l'ai dit, House s'est coupé les veines.

Sam vint le rejoindre sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Il a eu un accident il y a quelques années de ça. Un infarctus. Enfin, ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer dans les détails. Toujours est-il qu'il souffre énormément. Je veux dire, physiquement. Il vit avec une douleur perpétuelle et continue depuis des années. Tout ça l'a rendu accro aux antidouleurs au point de frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises.

Sentant les larmes monter à nouveau, il s'arrêta un instant et respira profondément.

- Pour de sombres raisons, il est entré en hôpital psychiatrique il y a six semaines. Et son médecin m'a appelé il y a trois jours pour me dire que je devais venir ici de toute urgence. La suite vous la connaissez…

- Comment est-ce qu'il va maintenant ?

Malgré tous ses efforts, une larme dévala son visage jusqu'au creux de son cou. Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main.

- Oh, c'est compliqué…

- Alors rendez ça plus simple.

Sam lui sourit pour l'encourager.

- Ses reins sont foutus. Il a besoin d'une greffe. Son état se dégrade rapidement et la liste d'attente est longue… La liste est beaucoup trop longue.

Alors que Sam posait une main sur le genou de Wilson, plusieurs médecins accoururent dans le couloir en criant des ordres aux infirmières présentes. Les deux hommes se levèrent précipitamment pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'il vit l'équipe médicale entrer brusquement dans la chambre de sa petite-amie, Sam les suivit à toute vitesse.

- Gaby ! Gaby !!! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!?! **GABY !!!**

***


	13. A son étoile

… … …

**Chapitre 13 : A son étoile**

… … …

A l'entrée de la chambre, une jeune infirmière tentait de retenir Sam, mais il mettait toute son énergie à la repousser pour voir sa petite-amie. Un infirmier qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête accouru et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière.

- Monsieur, vous devez vous calmer maintenant. Laissez les médecins faire leur travail.

Après quelques instants de lutte vaine, Sam cessa de se tortiller dans tous les sens et vit que Wilson n'avait pas bougé et semblait l'attendre, debout devant la rangée de chaises qui meublait le couloir. L'infirmier lâcha sa prise et Sam retourna s'asseoir en silence, les yeux rouges et la respiration saccadée. Wilson, sans un seul mot, s'installa à côté de lui et posa simplement sa main sur le genou tremblant du jeune homme. Et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieusement, attendant la venue d'un médecin.

***

- Monsieur Jesen ?

Sam leva lentement les yeux jusqu'à un médecin qui parcourait rapidement des feuilles posées en vrac dans une pochette beige.

- J'ai lu dans le dossier de mademoiselle Riley que vous étiez sa personne de référence.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle va ?

Les yeux du jeune hommes étaient pleins d'espoir. Il avait _besoin_ d'entendre que sa fiancée allait vivre et qu'ils pourraient aller ensemble jusqu'à l'autel.

- J'ai bien peur que son état ne se soit aggravé. Votre amie a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous avons pu faire repartir son cœur, mais elle semble plongée dans un profond coma.

- Elle va… Elle va se réveiller, non ? J'ai entendu parler de certaines personnes qui… Des années après, elles sortaient du coma et elles allaient bien…

- Monsieur Jesen, je préfère ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs ; il est fort probable que votre amie ne se réveille pas. Jamais.

***

Après s'être assuré que Sam ne fasse rien de stupide, Wilson décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de retourner voir House. La mère de son ami était toujours dans sa chambre, mais en piteux état. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Madame House, vous devriez aller dormir à l'hôtel. Votre chambre est déjà réservée, tout est prêt. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Elle ne tenta même pas de refuser et se leva doucement, les membres endoloris.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je veille sur lui.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Après son départ, Wilson s'installa à son tour sur la chaise en plastique qui était restée juste à côté du lit. Le visage du diagnosticien était presque aussi blanc que les murs de la chambre et il était à peine conscient.

- House ?

Aucune réponse.

- House, écoute-moi bien. Je veux que tu te battes, d'accord ? Tu _dois_ te battre. Tu dois t'en sortir. Tu dois… Il faut vraiment que tu te battes.

Wilson lutta contre les larmes face aux yeux désespérément clos de son ami. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Qu'était-il censé dire ?

Quelques temps plus tard, une infirmière entra dans la chambre en poussant un petit chariot devant elle.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis désolée, c'est l'heure de la toilette de monsieur House.

Wilson se mit debout lorsqu'elle arriva et baissa la tête d'un air gêné.

- Oh, bien sûr. Est-ce que… J'aimerais m'en occuper. Si c'est possible…

- C'est tout à fait possible.

Le sourire de l'infirmière était chaleureux, réconfortant.

- Je vous laisse le nécessaire ici, sur la petite table, d'accord ?

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle posa une pile d'affaires et une bassine sur la table à roulettes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

Dès que l'infirmière eut quitté la pièce, Wilson commença la toilette avec des gestes précis et aussi doux que possible. La tâche était rendue très complexe par tous les fils et tuyaux qui reliaient House à autant de machines. Délicatement, il lava chacun des membres de son ami. C'est alors qu'il réalisa, non sans une certaine horreur, la maigreur de House. Malgré cela, il poursuivit dans sa lancée et arriva bientôt aux jambes. Il baissa un peu plus le drap et fixa un instant la cuisse meurtrie de son ami, la cicatrice imposante qui parcourait sa peau. Avec encore plus de douceur et de délicatesse, en prenant toutes les précautions possibles, il passa le gant de toilette sur cette cuisse, la massant un peu au passage. Il perçut une légère grimace de douleur de la part de House, bien qu'il soit en train de dormir, et retira alors sa main.

Il termina la toilette par le visage. Un visage blafard, émacié, désespéré. Sans son éternel air sarcastique, House avait le visage d'un mort.

***

Wilson, à moitié assoupi sur la chaise, sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il vit alors apparaître Sam qui attendait, hésitant, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Sam ?

- Je peux… entrer ?

Wilson se leva et approcha une seconde chaise de la sienne.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Le jeune homme imita l'oncologue et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Du nouveau pour votre amie ?

Sam s'enfouit le visage dans les mains et se frotta les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

- Non. Tout ce que les médecins sont capables de me dire c'est qu'elle est dans le coma et que je dois me _préparer_.

Il eut un rictus nerveux et désagréable.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, se _préparer_ ?

Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit la parole.

- Et vous ? Du nouveau ?

- Pas vraiment… Ils essaient de le stabiliser. Mais la liste est encore longue et il n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant lui…

Sam posa longuement son regard sur toutes les machines qui entouraient House.

- C'est impressionnant hein ? Tout ce matériel médical…

- Mmh… Je pensais m'y être habitué avec mon travail. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment s'y faire…

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. Sam murmura alors :

- C'est fou… Dehors, quoi qu'il arrive, chaque nuit les étoiles brillent. Vous croyez qu'elles brillent pour nous ? Pour nous redonner de l'espoir ?

***


	14. Quand tout va mal

… … …

**Chapitre 14 : Quand tout va mal**

… … …

Après quelques temps, Sam avait fini par quitter la chambre pour rejoindre sa petite-amie. Wilson avait profité d'un peu de solitude pour s'assoupir en attendant l'arrivée d'une infirmière, d'une médecin ou de la mère de House.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla tout doucement, il réalisa que son ami le fixait, probablement depuis un long moment, d'un regard froid, désespéré, terrifiant.

- House ?!

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le rebord, tenant la main du diagnosticien.

-Comment tu te sens ?

- Toi… L'air… Terrible.

- J'apprécie le compliment.

Voyant que House voulait encore parler mais n'y parvenait pas, il lui proposa un peu d'eau. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour remplir le verre, il entendit les machines s'affoler dans un concerto de signaux aussi anormaux qu'insupportables.

- House !

Il se précipita vers son ami qui luttait pour respirer sans pouvoir inspirer la moindre bouffée d'air. Il était en train de suffoquer sous ses yeux. Wilson pressa le bouton d'appel d'urgence de toutes ses forces, priant pour que les médecins arrivent à temps.

***

- James !

Interpellé en entendant son nom, Wilson vit arriver rapidement Sam à travers le long couloir de l'hôpital, qui était devenu ce qu'ils avaient de plus proche d'une maison.

- Je viens d'apprendre pour votre ami ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien… Les médecins sont encore là-dedans. Je sais pas ce qui se passe Sam…

Face à la détresse dans la voix de Wilson, Sam s'assit en silence à ses côtés comme lui l'avait fait auparavant. Ensemble, épaule contre épaule, ils restèrent dans ce couloir glacial et attendirent sans un mot.

***

- James ? Votre téléphone. Il sonne depuis un moment. C'est peut-être important.

- Je sais qui c'est.

- Sam fixa son interlocuteur d'un regard interrogateur.

- Lisa Cuddy. C'est la doyenne de l'hôpital ou je travaille. C'est aussi une vieille amie de House, en quelque sorte.

- Et vous ne répondez pas ?

- Elle veut des nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ?

Décontenancé par cette froideur nouvelle, cette indifférence profonde, Sam se contenta de poser une main pleine de chaleur et de bienveillance sur le genou de Wilson.

***

- De toute évidence vous êtes encore occupé, ou alors vous avez décidé de ne plus me répondre… Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais seulement prendre quelques nouvelles. J'ai bien reçu votre message, mais j'étais en réunion. Rappelez-moi James, je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vous aider, ou prévenez-moi au moins s'il se passe quelque chose. A bientôt.

Cuddy raccrocha après être tombée sur le répondeur de Wilson une sixième fois. Elle comprenait à quel point la situation devait être difficile pour lui, mais elle-même était morte d'inquiétude. Plus pour s'occuper que par réel souci de propreté, elle commença à trier tous les dossiers qui s'empilaient sur son bureau. Après quelques temps, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Docteur Foreman ! Je peux vous aider ?

Le jeune médecin s'approcha du bureau de la doyenne avec prudence et sembla hésiter quant au choix de ses mots.

- On se pose des questions. Toute l'équipe.

- Docteur Foreman…

- Je sais, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Mais après en avoir longuement parlé avec les autres, on en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave dont vous ne voulez visiblement pas nous prévenir.

- Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait quoi que ce soit pour vous.

- House a beau être un connard égoïste et sans cœur, c'est notre patron, et on travaille avec lui depuis assez longtemps pour au moins savoir s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

Cuddy inspira profondément pour se calmer et posa les deux mains sur son bureau avant de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il est arrivé quelque chose au docteur House ?

- On sait tous qu'il ne prend jamais de vacances. Des jours de congé, oui, mais pas de vacances. Et certainement pas des vacances de plus de six semaines.

- Les gens changent docteur Foreman.

- Les gens, mais pas House. Et puis il y a l'absence prolongée du docteur Wilson, et les énormes cernes que votre maquillage ne cache pas malgré tous vos efforts. Et, pour finir, le fait que vous vous accrochiez à votre portable comme si votre vie en dépendait. Il se passe quelque chose.

- Sortez.

L'ordre avait été prononcé sans la moindre hésitation, sans le moindre tremblement, rapidement et clairement.

- Non.

- Docteur Foreman, je suis votre patronne, et je vous ordonne de quitter mon bureau immédiatement. Ce n'est ni une question, ni une suggestion.

- Je sortirai dès que je saurai ce qu'il se passe.

Les regards des deux médecins s'affrontèrent un moment avant que Cuddy ne finisse par baisser les yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas à savoir où se trouvait le docteur House ces dix dernières semaines. Il s'agit de sa vie privée, et il a expressément demandé à ce que personne ne soit au courant en dehors du docteur Wilson et de moi-même. En revanche, je peux vous dire que depuis trois jours, le docteur House est hospitalisé à quelques heures d'ici, je ne sais pas où exactement.

Foreman entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, incertain sur ce qu'il était supposé répondre à cela.

- Pourquoi ? Overdose ?

- Tentative de suicide.

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Vous connaissez la chanson docteur Foreman. Les médecins font ce qu'ils peuvent.

- Attendez, il est encore en danger ou non ?

Cuddy hésita à lui dévoiler le peu de renseignements qu'elle détenait. Elle ne voulait pas étaler la vie de House aux yeux de tout l'hôpital, mais elle avait plus besoin que jamais de _parler_ à quelqu'un.

- Il attend une greffe de rein.

Après quelques autres explications et une courte discussion, Foreman finit par se lever, sous le choc, pour quitter le bureau de la doyenne.

- Docteur Foreman ?

L'intéressé se retourna.

- Vous pouvez prévenir l'équipe de House. Mais pas un mot au reste de l'hôpital.

Il acquiesça silencieusement d'un air compréhensif et sortit.

***

- James !

Wilson releva la tête et vit avec horreur la mère de House arriver.

- Madame House…

- J'ai croisé un médecin de Gregory, il m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant mon absence !

- Je suis désolé…

- James, mon fils est…

- Non ! Non, écoutez, il a fait une détresse respiratoire. Les médecins sont avec lui depuis un moment, je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai été obligé de quitter la pièce.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Wilson prit la vieille femme dans ses bras et murmura :

- Ca va aller. Ca va aller…

A quelques pas de lui, il vit le regard de Sam se poser sur lui avec douceur et lui répondit par un pâle sourire. Ils étaient deux. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Ils ne pouvaient que s'entraider. Ils ne pouvaient que se sourire.

***


	15. Greg

… … …

**Chapitre 15 : Greg**

… … …

Au chevet de sa petite amie, Sam entendit la porte s'ouvrir. En se retournant, il vit entrer Wilson qui hésita un instant, s'approcha maladroitement de quelques pas et finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise laissée libre.

- Du nouveau ?

Wilson se frotta nerveusement la nuque.

- Je viens de parler à ses médecins. Il est remonté de quelques places sur la liste, mais il n'y a toujours rien de disponible. Et ils ont dû l'intuber. Détresse respiratoire… Ses organes sont en train de lâcher.

- Je suis désolé.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

- Où est sa mère ?

- Avec lui. Elle refuse de quitter sa chambre.

- C'est son fils… C'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout.

- Peut-être…

Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, plusieurs minutes, avant que Wilson ne reprenne la parole.

- Et ses parents ?

La question surprit Sam qui releva brusquement la tête.

- Quoi, les parents de Gaby ?

Wilson acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Sam eut un petit rictus puis répondit.

- En vacances. Quelque part au Brésil je crois.

- Ils ne savent pas que leur fille est à l'hôpital ?

- Si, bien sûr. Ils n'en ont rien à faire, c'est différent.

- Comment ça ?

- Les parents de Gaby m'ont toujours détesté. Ils voulaient qu'elle rompe. Son père a même essayé de me donner de l'argent en échange de mon départ. Mais on a tenu bon, elle a refusé de se plier à leurs exigences de petits bourges et quand elle est partie ils lui ont demandé de ne jamais revenir. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Alors je suppose qu'ils font comme s'ils n'avaient plus de fille.

Wilson, ne sachant que dire, préféra se taire. Et le temps passa dans la petite chambre redevenue silencieuse.

***

Un long moment plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sam murmura un « Entrez » probablement inaudible, mais la personne pénétra malgré tout dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Wilson ?

L'interpelé se retourna pour voir l'intrus.

- Docteur Nolan ?

- J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver…

- Qui vous a dit où j'étais ?

- Une infirmière.

- Oh…

Il jeta un regard gêné en direction de Sam avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le psychiatre.

- Je peux vous parler ?

- Euh… Oui. Bien sûr…

Il se leva, posa fraternellement une main ferme sur l'épaule de Sam et suivit le docteur Nolan hors de la chambre.

***

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à marcher dans le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital. Le psychiatre commença par demander quelques nouvelles de House, de sa mère, du centre de greffes. Puis il en vint au sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Monsieur Wilson, il y a une chose en particulier dont je voudrais vous parler.

- Ca concerne House ?

- Oui.

L'homme imposant se recroquevilla dans une posture gênée et plongea les mains dans ses poches.

- Au cours de la thérapie que j'ai commencé avec Gregory, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé. J'ai eu le plus grand mal à lui soutirer quelques phrases, il répondait souvent par monosyllabes – quand bien même il répondait.

- Et… ?

- A la fin de l'une des séances, il est venu me voir pour me faire part d'une requête… particulière. Une requête qui _vous_ concernait directement.

Wilson s'arrêta un instant et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Le docteur Nolan le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il m'a demandé d'aller chercher une photo dans son portefeuille et de la lui donner. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'avais le sentiment que cette photo constituait une sorte de lien avec la réalité pour Gregory.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me parlez de ça ?

- Lorsque je l'ai ramenée, le lendemain, il m'a dit que s'il y avait une chose – une seule chose – qu'il doive emmener avec lui en enfer, ce serait cette photo. J'y ai repensé après notre discussion l'autre jour, et je suis allé dans sa chambre. Je l'ai trouvée sous l'oreiller. Alors je me suis dit que sa place était auprès de lui, ici.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Le docteur Nolan sortit une photographie froissée de la poche de sa veste. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de la tendre à Wilson.

- Si les choses devaient mal tourner… C'est à vous qu'elle devrait revenir de toute manière.

Wilson attrapa la photo d'une main tremblante. A présent qu'il pouvait la voir, la sentir, la toucher, il peinait à croire les paroles du psychiatre. Représentait-elle vraiment ce que House avait de plus précieux au monde ? Plus que sa mère ? Plus que Cuddy ? Plus que sa moto ? Plus que son rat ? Plus que la médecine ?

Et pourtant… La preuve était là, sous ses yeux. La photo était vieille mais encore en bon état, comme si House avait pris un soin tout particulier à la conserver. Devant l'entrée de leur université, une version bien plus jeune de House et Wilson souriait. House était assis sur le panneau portant le prestigieux nom de l'établissement, langue tirée, doigts en oreilles d'âne derrière la tête de son ami. Sobrement appuyé sur ce même panneau à côté de lui, Wilson arborait un large sourire, sincère ; un de ceux que l'on arbore rarement. La journée devait être belle ; certainement une fin de printemps : le soleil tapait.

- Merci. Je… Je devrais lui apporter. Il sera content… à son réveil.

Il releva les yeux et adressa un regard chaleureux au docteur Nolan.

***

Wilson préféra rejoindre Sam avant de retourner dans la chambre de House. Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite pièce, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Ca c'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Rien de grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Me donner une vieille photo. Une très vieille photo. Pour House.

Après une courte hésitation, il la tendit à Sam.

- C'est vous ?

- Oui. A l'université. On était déjà inséparables, déjà les mêmes.

- Ca se voit. La photo est magnifique.

Wilson sourit et s'assit.

- Le docteur Nolan l'a apportée pour que je la donne à House…

- Vous devriez y aller alors.

- Je préfère… attendre. Ca me met mal à l'aise de le voir comme ça. Et puis il n'est pas tout seul, sa mère est avec lui.

Sam se tourna vers lui et lui tendit la photo.

- S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, vous ne voudriez pas être auprès d'une inconnue avec cette photo à la main. C'est auprès de _lui_ que vous voudriez être. Vous voudriez que cette photo soit dans _sa_ main.

Doucement, il ouvrit la main de Wilson et y glissa la photo froissée, puis referma ses doigts froids sur le sourire des deux hommes.


	16. Ceux qui partent

… … …

**Chapitre 16 : Ceux qui partent… **

… … …

- C'est grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Ces mots furent les premiers que Wilson entendit en entrant dans la chambre de House. La mère de son ami avait les yeux rouges et les traits tirés. Recroquevillée sur sa chaise, elle semblait faite de porcelaine tant elle avait un air fragile, presque enfantin.

- Oui.

Wilson avait la voix enrouée et ne voyait rien d'autre à dire. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la silhouette presque dénuée de toute vie qui se trouvait dans le lit d'hôpital, l'oncologue n'avait rien d'autre à répondre. Il savait que cette simple phrase avait coûté énormément à la mère de House. Enfin. Elle _comprenait_.

Dans la poche de son pantalon, sa main droite passait et repassait sur la photo qu'il hésitait à sortir. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à la garder. Au moins tant qu'il serait dans la petite chambre.

Il inspira profondément et s'approcha pour s'asseoir près de la première chaise. Face à lui, le visage de House était partiellement caché par l'imposant dispositif d'intubation. Il semblait si faible face à toutes ces machines. Si petit. Si mort.

***

Le docteur Jill relut une dernière fois le dossier posé devant elle. Elle s'apprêtait à faire la partie de son travail qu'elle haïssait le plus. A chaque fois, elle avait le sentiment de tuer une personne de plus. Et pourtant, quelqu'un devait le faire. L'issue était inéluctable. Il _fallait_ quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot.

Elle sortit de son bureau sur des jambes tremblantes. Après quelques pas, elle reprit son assurance de médecin et se dirigea vers la chambre de son patient. Pour la dernière fois.

***

- Samuel Jesen ?

Sam se leva doucement et hocha simplement la tête. Puis, voyant la main tendue du médecin, il la serra sans grande conviction, furtivement.

- Docteur Kristen Jill, je m'occupe du dossier de votre amie, Gabrielle Riley.

Sam ne répondit rien.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous nous asseoir un moment ?

Toujours en silence, Sam lui désigna la chaise laissée libre par Wilson et reprit sa place. La jeune femme s'installa face à lui.

- Ce que je vais vous dire est dur à entendre, j'en suis consciente. Sachez que nous avons tenté tout ce que nous avons pu avant d'en arriver là.

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Le docteur Jill eut le cœur serré par le ton résigné mais poignant du jeune homme. D'une certaine manière, il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Il avait juste besoin de l'entendre. De le rendre réel, concret.

- Gabrielle souffre de nombreuses blessures. Son corps était déjà très affaibli. Nous avons fait des examens complémentaires pour déterminer à quel point son état est sérieux. Il en ressort que le cerveau de Gabrielle ne présente plus aucune activité… Ces machines que vous voyez la maintiennent en vie, mais en médecine on dit qu'elle est en état de « mort cérébrale ». Cela signifie que, quoi que nous fassions, elle ne se réveillera pas. Jamais.

Sam hocha lentement la tête, comme sonné. Ses yeux étaient brillants mais il ne pleurait pas. Il semblait étrangement calme, lucide.

- Vous le saviez depuis le début, non ?

Le docteur Jill baissa le regard.

- Nous devions nous assurer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

- Et c'est le cas…

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Bien.

Sam gardait son regard fixé sur le visage de Gaby.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire maintenant ?

- Pour le moment, prenez le temps de vous faire à cette idée. Rien ne presse. Je reviendrai d'ici une heure ou deux pour vous parler de plusieurs points à régler. Dîtes au revoir à Gabrielle. Ces instants comptent.

Sam ferma les yeux quelques secondes et respira profondément avant de les rouvrir. Le docteur Jill comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de se retirer, et elle sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

***

Le docteur Simmons frappa furtivement à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son patient. Les deux visiteurs tournèrent leurs visages épuisés.

- Bonjour.

La mère de House bougea légèrement, s'approchant du bord de sa chaise.

- Il y a du nouveau ?

- J'ai bien peur que non Madame. Monsieur Wilson, je peux vous parler ?

- Si ça concerne House je préfère qu'on le fasse ici.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Wilson parut surpris et hésita un court instant sur le comportement à adopter. Il se leva finalement, prêt à suivre le médecin.

- Bien. On… On va dans le couloir ?

Le docteur Simmons acquiesça en souriant et lui ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à sortir.

***

- Alors, de quoi est-ce que vous vouliez me parler ?

- Monsieur Wilson, je viens de parler à l'une de mes collègues, le docteur Kristen Jill.

Wilson fronça les sourcils, incitant son interlocuteur à poursuivre.

- Elle est en charge de Gabrielle Riley. Nous avons cru comprendre que vous étiez assez… proche de son petit-ami.

- Je vous demande pardon, je…

- Samuel Jesen.

Le visage de Wilson s'éclaira subitement alors qu'il comprenait enfin de qui parlait le médecin.

- Oh. Excusez-moi, je ne connaissais pas le nom complet de son amie. Et, à vrai dire, on ne se connaît que depuis hier. C'est vrai qu'on a bien discuté mais…

- Je dois vous parler de l'état de Gabrielle Riley.

Le docteur Simmons répondit immédiatement au regard interrogateur appuyé que lui lança Wilson.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment conforme aux règles, mais son petit-ami est seul, il n'a personne en dehors de vous, et il va avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ma consœur a reçu il y a peu les résultats d'examens cérébraux de Gabrielle Riley. Elle ne peut plus rien faire. C'est terminé.

Wilson se massa nerveusement la nuque.

- Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas votre rôle et que vous avez bien assez de problème avec Gregory, mais nous avons pensé que, peut-être, vous pourriez aller lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

- Je… Je verrai ce que…

- Quoi que vous décidiez de faire, sachez qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent brièvement la main et le médecin s'éloigna.

***

- Madame House ?

- James ? Il n'y a rien de grave j'espère ?

- Rassurez-vous, ça ne concerne pas votre fils.

Wilson baissa le regard un instant puis reprit.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment. Je reviendrai dès que possible. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je serai dans la chambre 417.

- James ! Si tu savais quoi que ce soit, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment. Je vous le promets, ça n'est absolument pas en rapport avec Greg.

Il adressa un sourire chaleureux à la vieille femme et quitta la chambre en douceur.

***

En entendant le bruit de la porte, Sam sut, sans regarder, qu'il s'agissait de Wilson. Il esquissa un sourire empreint de tristesse.

- Je savais qu'ils vous appelleraient.

- Ils ont bien fait ?

Un petit sourire toujours sur le visage, Sam le regarda avant de se recentrer sur un point invisible devant lui. Wilson ferma délicatement la porte et vint s'asseoir. De longues minutes passèrent en silence.

- Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient brillants, trop brillants. Quelques larmes dévalèrent ses joues mal rasées, amenant des sanglots sourds. Sa voix était brisée, presque un murmure.

- Je ne sais pas…

***


	17. Et ceux qui restent

… … …

**Chapitre 17 : Et ceux qui restent**

… … …

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre numéro 417. Après un moment, Sam grommela à l'intrus d'entrer. Il s'agissait du docteur Jill.

- Bonjour Monsieur Jesen. Est-ce que vous voulez que je revienne plus tard ?

- Non. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le jeune homme était éteint, vide. Wilson se leva alors que le médecin s'avançait de quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Je crois que je devrais… retourner auprès de House…

Sam tourna brusquement la tête et leva un regard suppliant vers Wilson, ce qui le stoppa immédiatement.

- James… S'il vous plaît…

Les yeux de Wilson croisèrent ceux du docteur Jill qui hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation. Il revint alors à côté de sa chaise et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Alors, dîtes-moi tout.

- Monsieur Jesen, officiellement, vous êtes désormais la seule personne à pouvoir prendre des décisions médicales pour Gabrielle.

La jeune médecin marqua une petite pause. Elle était sensiblement gênée.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé de carte de… donneur d'organe… dans les affaires de votre amie. C'est donc à vous de nous dire que faire. Je me dois de vous poser cette question : pensez-vous que Gabrielle aurait accepté de donner ses organes ?

Sam se remua discrètement sur sa chaise en plastique. Il posa son menton sur ses deux poings liés.

- Je… Je ne peux pas encore parler d'elle au passé…

- Je comprends. Je suis désolée… Pensez-vous qu'elle _accepterait_ de donner ses organes ?

Sam ne répondit pas.

- Ecoutez, je suis consciente que vous avez beaucoup de chose à gérer en ce moment-même, beaucoup trop. Et croyez-moi, si j'avais le choix, je vous épargnerais ces instants pénibles. Mais s'il s'avère que vous donnez votre accord pour le don d'organes, alors nous n'aurons que quelques heures devant nous pour agir. Nous avons _besoin_ de savoir. Et vous êtes notre seul moyen de savoir.

Sam se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Wilson, comme s'il voulait qu'il réponde à sa place.

- Si vous avez des questions, des doutes, je suis là pour en parler avec vous. Quel que soit votre choix, vous devez le faire en toute connaissance de cause.

- James… Qu'est-ce que…

Wilson passa une main sur son visage fatigué. A l'instant-même où le médecin était entré dans la pièce il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de cela. Et malgré lui, la vision de House si faible, intubé, mourant, en attente d'un nouveau rein, lui était revenue en mémoire. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il saisissait l'horreur de la situation pour Sam, et pourtant une petite voix lui répétait en boucle que Gaby avait _deux_ reins parfaitement conservés. Utilisables. Prêts pour une greffe. Et, peut-être, l'un des deux pour House.

Sortant de ses pensées, il fit un geste vague en direction de la porte.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un moment tous les deux docteur Jill ?

- Bien sûr. Je reviendrai d'ici trente minutes. Vous savez où me trouver.

***

Sam avait posé sa main sur celle de Gaby. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de tremblements, ce qui contrastait avec son calme apparent.

- James, il faut que vous m'aidiez…

Il essuya rapidement une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

Wilson devait s'efforcer de faire la part des choses entre son point de vue amical, son point de vue de médecin, et son point de vue de proche d'un patient en attente de greffe. Sam ignorait ce qu'il devait faire, mais lui ignorait ce qu'il devait dire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et finit par répondre.

- Sam, je suis médecin. D'une certaine manière, j'ai toujours encouragé le don d'organes. Je pourrais vous sortir le grand et beau discours, vous expliquer que Gaby permettrait ainsi à de nombreuses personnes de vivre…

Il soupira longuement et s'assit, jambes écartées, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, sur sa chaise.

- Mais, pour être honnête, je suis aussi l'ami de House. Je suis aussi celui qui attend depuis des jours qu'un miracle arrive, contre toute logique médicale. A ce moment précis, ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, c'est qu'on trouve un rein compatible et que House soit greffé.

- Je…

- C'est pour cette raison que vous conseiller d'accepter le prélèvement des organes de Gaby serait particulièrement égoïste de ma part. Ce ne serait même pas un conseil, ce ne serait rien de plus qu'une lueur d'espoir pour moi. Et une chimère pour vous.

Sam entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de répondre.

- Et qu'est-ce que le médecin me dirait ?

Wilson baissa le regard, les yeux fixés sur le sol de la chambre.

***

Sam signa un dernier formulaire, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Wilson comme pour y puiser du courage face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce dernier serra la main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser tomber.

- Monsieur Jesen, grâce à vous et votre amie…

- S'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi les grandes phrases. Je sais ce que je fais Docteur Jill, et c'est bien pour ça que je le fais. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'en suis fier.

- Bien entendu…

La jeune médecin adressa un signe de tête aux deux hommes et s'éloigna dans le couloir, les laissant seuls devant la porte de la petite chambre.

- Dîtes-moi que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

- Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être juste Sam. C'est tout ce qui compte.

***

Lorsque Wilson retourna dans la chambre de House, la mère de son ami était toujours dans la même position. Rien ne semblait avoir changé dans la pièce. On aurait dit que le temps s'y était arrêté.

- James, tu as parlé au médecin de Greg ? Le centre de greffe a appelé ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce tragique merdier, Wilson sourit à la vieille femme.

- Pas encore. Mais il se pourrait qu'on ait un rein pour lui, ici, dans cet hôpital.

La mère de House se redressa subitement et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'espoir.

- Pourquoi le Docteur Simmons ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?!

- Rien n'est encore sûr, mais c'est en bonne voie.

- Comment est-ce que tu le sais James ?

La question déstabilisa Wilson un instant. Il secoua la tête et se reprit.

- Peu importe…

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit de House et prit sa main glacée, comme pour la réchauffer. Puis il murmura, plus à lui-même qu'à une personne en particulier :

- Ca va aller maintenant…

***


	18. Désillusions

… … …

**Chapitre 18 : Désillusions**

… … …

Après avoir parlé à la mère de House et être resté quelques temps auprès de son ami, Wilson partit à la rencontre du docteur Simmons pour lui parler de la greffe. Il le trouva un peu plus loin dans le couloir, en train de remplir de la paperasse.

- Docteur Simmons ?

- Ah, Monsieur Wilson !

Le médecin posa son stylo et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Vous tombez bien, je voulais vous parler.

- Moi aussi, à propos de Gabrielle Riley. Et de House…

- Oui…

Le Docteur Simmons sembla soudainement gêné.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Ma collègue, le Docteur Jill, m'a parlé de ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Wilson commença à s'inquiéter du comportement étrange du médecin de House.

- Nous avons fait des analyses afin de déterminer le groupe sanguin exact de Gabrielle Riley. Il se trouve malheureusement qu'elle n'est pas compatible avec Gregory. Il ne pourra pas recevoir son rein.

Wilson secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette vérité qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre. Il se sentait tellement stupide… Comment avait-il pu ne pas envisager la possibilité que Gaby et House aient un groupe sanguin différent ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir en tant que médecin, tout semblait embrouillé dans son esprit. Il s'en voulait désormais. Involontairement, il avait incité Sam à signer le formulaire de don d'organe. Il avait donné un peu d'espoir à la mère de House, et il allait maintenant devoir le lui arracher.

***

Les toilettes de l'étage semblèrent, une nouvelle fois, être une bonne cachette pour Wilson. Alors qu'il se laissait enfin aller dans la grande pièce vide, son portable vibra dans sa poche. Sans réfléchir, il décrocha et prit la parole d'un ton peu assuré et d'une voix tremblante.

- Wilson.

- James, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Cuddy… Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Non. Je ne suis qu'un crétin et House va toujours mal. Autre chose que vous voudriez savoir ?

- Euh… Je…

- Je dois vous laisser. Je vous préviens s'il se passe quelque chose.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de répondre.

***

Une fois Gaby partie au bloc pour extraire ses organes, Sam resta un moment seul dans la petite chambre. Le silence était maintenant complet ; toutes les machines avaient été débranchées. Et ce silence l'apaisait.

Puis, sans raison, il ressentit le besoin de sortir de cet espace clos, étouffant, dans lequel il avait déjà passé bien trop de temps. Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers le lieu de sa rencontre avec Wilson : les toilettes de l'étage.

***

- Ca fait deux fois.

Wilson releva la tête jusqu'à voir que c'était Sam qui venait de parler depuis l'entrée des toilettes, dont il ferma la porte immédiatement.

- Quoi ?

Sam lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je vous retrouve en pleurs dans ces toilettes. Ca va devenir une habitude…

Wilson laissa échapper un rictus nerveux.

- J'aimerais autant que non. Sans offense.

- Pas de souci.

Sam vint s'asseoir près de lui, contre le mur du fond.

- Je suis désolé Sam. J'ai été un… con égoïste. J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter mais… On dirait que ça a été plus fort que moi.

Il essuya les quelques larmes restantes sur son visage.

- Je pensais que si Gaby donnait ses organes, des tas de gens pourraient vivre, et que House… Que ce serait enfin terminé. J'ai complètement perdu la tête. Je n'ai vu en elle qu'un rein potentiel, comme un con.

- Ils ne sont pas compatibles ?

Wilson secoua lentement la tête en réponse.

- Désolé James… Je… Moi aussi j'y croyais. Vraiment. J'ai signé ces papiers parce que… Je me disais que, si Gaby n'avait pas pu être sauvée, votre ami pourrait l'être…

Wilson lui sourit doucement.

- Merci je suppose.

- Ouais… J'aurais voulu que ce soit plus utile. Je crois que, d'une certaine manière, l'idée qu'une petite partie de Gaby soit dans votre ami me plaisait… Comme si _cette_ partie-là était protégée. A l'abri.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Gaby est morte et que ses organes vont être transplantés qu'elle a disparu. J'ai envie de croire que les personnes qui nous sont chères et qu'on a perdues restent toujours avec nous, quelque part _en_ nous.

- Et votre ami ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous pensez qu'il est où ?

Wilson sourit à cette réflexion.

- Bonne question Sam…

***

Le docteur Simmons avait préféré avertir lui-même la mère de House de l'incompatibilité du rein de Gaby. Il savait que, cette fois, c'était trop à gérer pour Wilson qui portait la peine de la vieille femme sur ses épaules, en plus de la sienne.

La discussion fut longue et pénible. La mère de House semblait résignée malgré sa tristesse évidente. Petit à petit, elle admettait la possibilité que rien ne puisse sauver son fils. Et étrangement, c'est ce qui bouleversa le plus le médecin.

Après un moment, elle demanda à rester seule dans la petite chambre. Peut-être en profiterait-elle pour craquer, peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas elle en avait besoin. Le docteur Simmons la laissa donc et partit s'occuper de ses autres patients.

***

Sam se dirigea avec une certaine appréhension vers la chambre de House. Wilson lui avait demandé d'aller parler à la mère de son ami afin de la prévenir de son départ. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, il vit la vieille femme recroquevillée dans l'une des chaises qui meublaient la pièce.

- Madame House ?

Il sembla la sortir de ses pensées.

- Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Sam Jesen, je viens de la part de James.

- Oh…

- Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il est rentré à l'hôtel. Il avait besoin d'un peu de… temps. Seul. Il ne voulait pas que vous vous inquiétiez.

- Merci.

Sam hésita un instant. Il ignorait si cette réponse lapidaire signifiait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici ou si la vieille femme n'avait simplement rien de plus à dire. Finalement, il prit place sur la seconde chaise.

- Ma petite amie est morte il y a quelques heures. Le rein que votre fils était supposé recevoir était le sien.

- Je suis navrée pour vous. Je n'ose même pas imaginer…

La mère de House semblait sincère, réellement touchée par ce que lui disait Sam.

- J'aurais voulu que mon amie et votre fils soient compatible. Vraiment.

- On ne choisit pas toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans prévenir, la vieille femme prit la main de Sam et la serra doucement. Elle était chaude. Et le jeune homme se surprit à apprécier ce contact réconfortant. D'une certaine manière, elle le remerciait d'avoir, au moins, essayé de sauver son fils.

***


	19. Touché Coulé

Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette suite tardive, et courte de surcroît… Je manque un peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment. = )

… … …

**Chapitre 19 : Touché… Coulé**

… … …

Wilson fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Jetant un coup d'œil, il vit qu'il s'agissait de la mère de House. Il pressa la touche de renvoi d'appel et replongea dans son oreiller. Il se sentait si fatigué…

Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le nom de Sam s'afficha sur l'écran. Wilson si dit que le jeune homme ne pouvait l'appeler que si la situation l'exigeait vraiment. Il décrocha en se frottant les yeux.

- Wilson.

- C'est Sam.

- Oui ?

- Vous devez venir. Tout de suite.

Wilson se mit assis sur le rebord de son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous devez venir immédiatement ici, à l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme semblait paniqué.

- Sam, vous êtes où ?

- A l'hôpital, dans le couloir. James, venez tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ?!

Silence. Wilson appréhendait la suite. Il n'entendait que le souffle oppressé de son interlocuteur.

- C'est votre ami.

La respiration de Wilson se bloqua.

- Je serai là dans deux minutes.

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et s'habilla en vitesse.

***

En voyant Wilson arriver, essoufflé, au bout du couloir, la mère de House se leva et se dirigea vers lui en sanglots.

- Oh James !

- Madame House, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Greg ?

Il vit alors la porte de la chambre de son ami s'ouvrir. Deux infirmières en sortirent, l'air abattu. Puis il entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'intérieur. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de la vieille femme, il se précipita dans la pièce.

Sam tenta de le retenir avant qu'il n'entre, mais il le repoussa violemment. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur lui donna la nausée.

Le tube du ventilateur sortait de la bouche de House mais n'était plus relié à la machine. Les lèvres du diagnosticien étaient bleues. Sa peau était presque translucide. Tous les écrans de contrôle étaient éteints.

Le regard de Wilson passa plusieurs fois du corps de son ami à la silhouette du docteur Simmons, dans un coin de la pièce.

- Que…

Les mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Sur le mur, il remarqua une trace de chaussure, ce qui expliquait le bruit sourd. Le médecin de House passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers Wilson.

- J'ai rien pu faire.

Wilson secoua la tête, comme pour nier ce que sous-entendait le médecin.

- Quand je suis arrivé c'était déjà… Il était déjà…

- Non…

- Même si vous aviez été là il…

- Non…

Les deux hommes avaient des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de leurs yeux.

- Je suis…

- Non !

Wilson s'approcha brusquement du lit et commença un massage cardiaque.

- Non. Non. Non. Non. Non…

- Monsieur Wilson, c'est…

Le médecin posa une main sur le bras de Wilson pour l'arrêter, mais l'oncologue le repoussa sans cesser le massage.

- Non…

Le docteur Simmons l'attrapa alors par la taille pour l'éloigner du corps sans vie de House. Wilson lutta pour se dégager de l'emprise du médecin, il se débattit en criant contre les bras qui l'encerclaient et l'empêchaient de poursuivre sa réanimation.

- C'est terminé, vous ne pouvez rien faire, c'est fini !

- NON !!!

Un coup de coude fit lâcher prise au médecin, qui tomba contre le mur derrière lui. Entendant la lutte, Sam arriva avec un infirmier. Ils se mirent à deux pour plaquer Wilson, devenu comme fou, au sol. L'oncologue se calma progressivement et laissa les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues. L'infirmier desserra son emprise et il resta au sol, en sanglots.

***

Fin au prochain chapitre… Dès que possible. Une petite review ? = )


	20. Bienvenue à la maison

… … …

**Chapitre 20 : Bienvenue à la maison**

… … …

Arrivée à l'hôpital en avance ce matin-là, Cuddy se dirigea vers son bureau un café à la main. Elle ne remarqua Wilson qu'en poussant la seconde porte vitrée. Il était assis sur son canapé. Lui-même ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là. Il était arrivé suffisamment tôt pour que personne ne le remarque dans les couloirs, et il lui avait semblé naturel de venir directement ici.

- James ?

Ne sachant comment réagir, Cuddy laissa son sac à côté de la porte et posa son café sur la table basse. Elle préféra cependant rester debout.

Une fois les mains libres, elle observa le visage de Wilson. Il était fermé, donnant une impression de froideur, mais aussi de grande détresse. Sa respiration était régulière, d'un calme angoissant. Ses yeux étaient vides.

Cuddy avait peur de poser la question qui la torturait depuis son arrivée. En réalité, elle craignait plus que tout la réponse.

- James, vous n'êtes pas avec House ?

Sans prononcer un seul mot, il se contenta de relever le visage et de tourner son regard vide vers Cuddy. La doyenne de l'hôpital eut l'impression que ce regard irradiait tout son corps, lui laissant un sentiment grandissant d'oppression. Sa respiration sembla se bloquer quelques instants.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis tenta de parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Sa mère a voulu le ramener chez eux.

Ces quelques mots avaient été dits d'une seule traite, lentement, d'une voix blanche et sans intonation.

- James je…

Cuddy s'assit sur la canapé à côté de Wilson et posa une main sur son bras.

Après un court moment, l'oncologue se leva en silence et sortit du bureau. Cuddy n'essaya pas de le retenir ça aurait été inutile.

Wilson déambula dans les couloirs sans but précis. Il y avait maintenant plus de monde qu'à son arrivée. Le personnel médical le fixait étrangement. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa chemise froissée et laissée hors de son pantalon, sa veste portée négligemment à la main… Son allure était loin d'être habituelle pour quiconque l'avait déjà rencontré.

- Docteur Cuddy je

Treize s'arrêta net en voyant la doyenne de l'hôpital assise sur le bord de son canapé, le regard fixé sur son café auquel elle ne semblait pas avoir touché.

Elle avait l'air dévasté mais restait sans réaction.

- Docteur Cuddy, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La réponse vînt, terrible, après un long silence. Un mot disait tout.

- Non.

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est terminé. Je ne ferai pas d'épilogue parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fin et que je la préfère ainsi, brute.

Je voudrais remercier, bien entendu, celles et ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire et d'attendre patiemment chacune de mes suites. Merci aussi pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touchée et aidée.


End file.
